A Thousand Years
by Alliecat279
Summary: AU Kigo. Kim Possible- completely average teenager in every way shape and form. Until she discovers a secret power, which leads to a chance encounter.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- AU Kigo. Kim Possible- completely average teenager in every way shape and form. Until she discovers a secret power, which leads to a chance encounter. **

**Authors Note- Does anyone even still read Kigo? My first story in at least 3 years, and after a near insatiable fanfiction kick hit me, I've decided to return to where it all started. This pairing will forever be my favorite.**

**Trying something new here, and it may take a while to get into the swing of things. Sadly, I'm no good at taking things slow in my writing, but hopefully I can manage it a bit this time around. **

**Read, review, enjoy. **

Kim Possible pulled the sleeves of her worn out pink sweater down farther over her palms. It was chilly in the park this evening. The sun had just set, and shadows littered the ground, causing the little redheaded teenager to feel unsettled.

Shoving her cold hands into the front pocket of her sweater, Kim trudged along the dimly lit path a little quicker. She wasn't suppose to be out this late, especially not alone. Her mother was going to throw a fit when she got home.

A soft mew to her left caused her to jump, her paranoia getting the best of her as she landed in a defensive fighting stance. The small black feline looked at her quizzingly, meowing softly at her once again. Kim chuckled at it, and crouched down, holding out a hand to it. The kitten sniffed at her curiously, before taking a step back, it's eyes narrowing at the redhead. It let out a low growl, followed by a long hiss.

Kim pierced her lips together, eyeing the creature. She retracted her hand, and stood up. She playfully swished a leg out towards it, effectively shooing it away.

She turned back towards her desired route, and was about to resume her walk home when she heard the cat growl again. This time, however, it was followed by a sickening cry. Kim turned abruptly in the direction the cat had headed. She didn't see it anymore, but she could sense something was wrong.

The cat continued to cry out in pain as Kim skid to a halt in front of a very large tree. Her eyes widened as she watched the cat give one last cry, before falling silent.

A short, chubby creature sat hunched over the dead cat, it's long, thick claws tearing into still warm flesh. It had short, stubby legs and long arms, and it's belly jutted out at an extreme angle. It tore a chunk of muscle from the cat, fur and all, and shoved it greedily into a large, fanged mouth.

The creature chewed viciously at the flesh, it's hand digging for more meat. A sickening, wet, ripping ripping sound filled Kim's ears at it tore apart the cat, shoving it's face with more before it was even finished chewing the first bit. Kim couldn't help but gag at the sight.

The creature heard her, it's head whipping around to look at Kim. She saw it's little, beady red eyes for the first time. A chill ran down her spine as it narrowed it's eyes. It dropped the bloody guts that it was about to eat.

Kim yelped as the chubby mass shot towards her, holding it's sharp talons out in front of it. Kim managed to sidestep the attack, before the creature flung itself back at her again. Swiping it's claws, it caught Kim's sweater, tearing it. Kim looked down at the tattered fabric in disbelief, before she whipped her head up to watch the small creature approach her again.

Kim threw her hands up in a fighting stance. Her heart pounded as she prayed for her years martial arts training to not fail her now. The thing lunged again, but this time Kim caught it square in the forehead with her fist. She could feel her hand sink into the pudgy folds of the creatures face, before it bounced back off the punch. It let out an angry cry.

Kim's heart soared as she moved her fist back to guard her face. The punch was surprisingly exhilarating. She smirked as the creature looked up at her, it's eyes narrowing in anger. She bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet.

It shot once more at her, but the redhead felt confident this time. She swung a leg out at it's body, and was shocked when it didn't connect. Instead, the creature grabbed onto her limb, sharp claws digging into her flesh, and used it to launch itself square into the teen's chest.

The wind was knocked clear out of Kim's lungs, and she staggered back a few steps before falling back. The back of her head hit the ground hard, the black creature clinging to the flimsy fabric of her torn sweater. She could almost hear the thing give a raspy cackle as it raised one taloned hand to the sky. Kim squeezed her eyes shut tightly, flinching from the anticipated blow. Her mind screamed inside her head.

_Someone help me! Please!_

A bright, green light flashed behind Kim's eyes, and the nearly suffocating weight on top of her was thrown off. She heard the creature give a ear piercing shriek as it rolled around in the dirt. It was engulfed in green and black flames. It cried and bellowed as it used it claws to drag itself across the ground, trying trying to douse the flames. Kim gagged as the smell of charred flesh hit her nose, her eyes welling up with tears.

It was horrible to watch as the stumpy black creature cried and writhed in misery. Giving one last yelp, the creature exploded into dust, leaving a small pile where it last lay.

Kim let out a choked sob, her knees coming to her chest as she hugged them tightly. She wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve. She gulped for air between sobs, her body shivering from fear and disgust of what just happened.

She let herself cry for a few minutes longer, before the feeling of being watched slowly sank over her. She snapped her head up, surveying the park. It was empty. The feeling didn't go away, however, and she quickly scrambled to her feet.

Adrenaline pumped through her system as she realized that something else had attacked the monster. Something obviously stronger. She spun quickly around in a circle, her hands coming up up to guard her face in a defensive move.

The park was suddenly quiet, the air thick with tension. The hair on the back of Kim's neck stood on end.

A strong wind picked up around the teenager, whipping her long red locks around wildly. A small funnel of dirt and leaves kicked up, circling around Kim twice before stopping directly in front of her. It grew in size and strength until Kim could barely stand her ground. She brought an arm up to shield her face from the increasing amount of shrapnel.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Kim hesitated, her eyes still tightly shut behind her arm, before slowly taking a peek in front of her.

A woman stood where the tornado was, her long, raven hair disheveled from the wind. She looked exotic- high cheekbones with a white, nearly green skin tone. Her brilliant emerald green eyes were wide, staring at Kim. Black painted lips hung open slightly from shock, revealing sharp teeth. Weirdest of all, however, was that perched on top of black locks sat two thick, green horns.

Kim stared back, looking just as shocked. A breeze whipped both women's long hair to the side. She watched a pink tongue dart across the other's bottom lip in a nervous gesture.

"Queen...?" The black haired woman's voice waivered. A long, forked black tail swished behind her anxiously.

Kim opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. She repeated the motion a dozen times. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as her brain couldn't decide whether to run, or fight. The other woman's eyebrows furrowed.

"No, you're not her." She strode forward, catching Kim's chin in between a thumb and forefinger before the smaller girl could react. The black haired woman turned it from side to side, her eyes examining every inch of skin before staring intently into green eyes. "No. Your soul is way too young."

Kim shook the hands away from her face, a frown forming. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" Her eyes glanced towards the ground the pile of ashes had been. They were gone, blown away in the wind. "What did you do to that thing?"

Emerald eyes stared down at her, visibly sizing the teen up. "What makes you think I have to answer you?" Her voice had a superior ring to it. She looked down the bridge of her nose at Kim. She chuckled as she watched Kim puff up her chest, trying to seem intimidating. The taller woman put her hands up in front of her in defense. "Whoa, calm down, Cupcake. I'm not here to hurt you."

Kim glared up at the other woman, her hands crossing over her chest. Emerald eyes softened, before she squared her shoulders with pride. "I'm Shego. Shego, Queen of the Demons."

Kim's mouth dropped open, her eyes quickly darting up to the curved horns. Demon. She took a shaky step backward, and another, until her back hit the trunk of of a tree. "What do you want from me?" She tried to sound defiant, confident. She must of failed by the look of the smirk on Shego's face.

"Nothing." Shego shrugged, moving to examine long, sharp fingernails. Her eyes met Kim's again. "Yet."

"Yet?" Kim squeaked. She flinched at how pathetic she sounded.

"Yet, Cupcake." Shego said. She once again began to examine her nails.

Straightening her back, Kim took a deep breath. "Explain."

"Excuse you?" Kim flinched. She giggled nervously.

"Please?"

"Much better." Shego dismissed the teen with a wave of her hand. "I don't owe you any sort of explanation, human, and you're not going to get one from me."

Kim puffed out her cheeks. She didn't like being talked down to. "Thanks, anyways."

Shego blinked. "What?"

"You saved me." Kim said. "I needed help, and you came. So thank you. I could've died, had you not shown up."

"You don't have to thank me. I wasn't here on my own free will. You summoning me today was a fluke that should have never happened. It won't happen again, you got me?" The Demon's eyes stared down at her harshly. Kim swallowed visibly and slowly nodded her head. Shego scrutinized her for a moment longer, before giving a pleased nod.

"Later," Shego paused, her face thoughtful. Her lips pulled up into into a smirk. "Princess."

With a snap of her fingers, the wind picked up again. Kim moved to shield her eyes, but the wind was already gone- and it took the Demon Queen with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter/part. I appreciate you taking the time effort to let me know you enjoyed it.

Thank you for reading. Enjoy.

Ps- this takes place directly after the first update. It's going to be a long one, sorry. Lots to explain. Lots of dialog.

Kim sighed. She was incredibly tired. She was incredibly confused. She was scared, she was cold, and all she wanted was to just go home. She looked down at her tattered clothes. Her leg hurt from when that- whatever it was- grabbed on to her.

Pulling her arms around herself for warmth, Kim Possible once again began her hike home. She had enough excitement for one night. Probably for a whole lifetime.

A bright green flash cut across Kim's vision. She froze in her tracks as she watched a green fireball rocket out of the sky, and crash right at her feet. The impact rocked the ground, tossing Kim off her balance and back onto her butt. Kim cursed internally when she landed- her bottom was going to be sore in the morning.

There was an intense heat radiating from the now flaming crater in front of her. It burned deep green and black, and it illuminated the once dark park. Kim squinted her eyes against the light.

The flames took a moment to die down, a cold breeze replacing the warmth. Standing in the middle of the hole was none other than the woman who had just left moments before. Shego, the Demon Queen.

"You." Shego's eyes narrowed as she strode over to the fallen teenager. Kim instinctively tried to scoot backwards, away from the angry demon. She only made it a few feet before Shego grabbed her by her shirt collar, and hoisted her to her feet roughly. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kim tried to shove the taller woman, but it was like shoving a brick wall.

"Bullshit, Princess." Shego said, her grip on Kim's shirt tightening. Her black tail swished behind her angrily. "What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kim tried to pry Shego off of her, with no luck.

"Don't play innocent with me!" Shego pushed Kim, her back slamming into a tree.

"I'm not!" Kim screamed. "I have no idea what the heck you're talking about! You can't just crash into me and start yelling at me like I know what's going on!"

"Like hell you don-"

"Stop!" Kim screamed, and the Demon Queen's eyes grew wide as her mouth clamped shut. Her body grew stiff, her tail jutting straight up in the air. Kim seethed for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "Calm down."

Shego's body visibly relaxed, her shoulders slumping forward, her tail falling limp. She continued to glare at Kim, her mouth remaining tightly shut.

Kim put her hands on her hips. The other woman was beginning to annoy her. "Well aren't you going to say something? Talk!"

Shego's lips separated with a light pop, and a soft gasp followed. "What the hell, Princess? How did you do that?"

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Do what?"

"Command me around like an underling!" Shego spat. Her voice sounded angry, but her body remained in it's seemingly relaxed state.

"I'm not doing anything!" Kim stomped her foot into the ground. Tears began to well in her eyes. "I was just attacked by some weird animal, then you show up out of no where, and burn the thing alive right in front of me! And now you're demanding answers from me when I have no idea what's going on? You're one calling yourself the Queen of the Demons! You tell me!"

"I can't go home!" Shego snapped. "You did something, and now I can't go home!"

"I didn't do anything!" Kim wailed. She couldn't take it anymore. She slumped back to the ground, hot tears running down her face.

Shego looked uncomfortable as she watched the red headed girl cry. She took a hesitant step forward, kneeling down in front of Kim. "Hey. Stop that."

"No." Kim said between sobs. She shivered.

"Come on, Kid. I didn't mean to make you cry." Shego's eyes softened. She reached out to touch Kim's shoulder, but decided against it.

"Kim."

"What?" Shego's tail swished anxiously.

"My name is Kim. Not Kid. Not Princess. Not Cupcake." Kim said, her lip jutting out into a pout. "Kim."

"Okay, Kimmie, then." Kim gave her a dejected nod. "Now will you please stop crying?"

"I just want to go home." Kim pouted. She was aware that she sounded like a helpless five year old. It's exactly how she felt.

"I just want to go home, too, Kimmie. I can't, though." Shego explained, her voice low and gentle, like she thought anything more would scare the kid. "I need you to help me figure out why."

Kim let out another wail. "I don't know why! Why me?"

Shego let out a frustrated groan. "Would you please stop crying? Look! Let's get you home! Where the heck do you live?"

Kim sniffled, and she eyed Shego suspiciously. "Why should I tell you? I don't even know you."

Shego's hands flared up with green fire. Standing up, she clenched and unclenched her hands, irritated. Kim let out a scared whimper. "I'm not going to hurt you, Kimmie." She began through gritted teeth. "I just want you to stop crying like a baby, so we can talk."

"We tried talking! You just yell at me!"

"You know what? I don't need you to tell me." Shego said. Dousing the flames around her hands, she quickly crouched in front of Kim and grabbed her cheeks. Threading her fingers through red hair, Shego yanked a surprised Kim forward until their lips met.

Pop!

Shego let go of Kim quickly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, her lips forming a disgusted scowl. "I hate doing that. You humans taste like trash."

Kim was frozen in place, her wide eyes staring at Shego. "Wha... I- Huh...?" She stumbled over her words, shock not letting her completely grasp what just happened.

She noticed the carpet underneath her, and it snapped her out of her daze. Tearing her eyes from the pale woman now examining her dresser, Kim quickly scanned the room around her- her room.

"We're in my room." Kim said. Shego rolled her eyes, picking up a picture frame.

"Doy." Shego examined the picture, before placing it back down. She moved over to the closet. She was about to open it before Kim jumped in front of it, blocking it.

"No! You're not allowed in there!" Kim said. "You're not allowed in here at all! How did we get here? Why did you kiss me?"

"It wasn't a kiss, Princess. Don't flatter yourself." Shego turned on her heel, and flung herself onto Kim's small full sized bed. Kim squeaked.

"That's my bed!" She ran over, grabbing Shego's ankle. She pulled as hard as she could. The other woman didn't budge an inch. Kim gave the ankle a frustrated slap.

Shego chuckled and rolled over on her back. Propping herself up on her elbows, she gave Kim a once over. "You look like shit."

Kim's face grew bright red. "You're so... so rude!" She snapped, smacking Shego in the leg again. "First you kiss me, and then you tell me I look like crap? You're horrible!"

Shego groaned. "It wasn't a kiss, Princess. I already told you that."

"Then what was it?" Kim furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's how I can read your mind." Shego said, nonchalantly.

"You what?" Kim's face grew bright red, her hands coming up to cover her cheeks. "You read my mind?" She was mortified.

"Geez. Calm down, kid." Shego rolled her eyes. "You get so worked up over nothing."

"It is so something!" Kim said, hugging herself. She felt violated. "It's my mind! It's personal!"

"It's not like I did it for fun. You were being unreasonable." Shego said. "I just took the information I needed. Trust me, I don't want to go prying around in some human kid's mind. You lot are gross."

"You don't have to refer to us as 'you lot.'" Kim huffed. "I still don't believe this whole demon thing."

"... You're kidding me, right?" Shego deadpanned. "I just transported us from the middle of some park, into your bedroom, and you don't believe I'm a demon?"

Kim considered for a moment. "So... Demons are real?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kimmie. Demons are real." Shego gestured up towards her horns, as if they should be a dead give away. "The creature you ran into tonight was a demon. A low class one, but one none-the-less."

"Low class?" Kim gave her a puzzled look.

Shego sighed loudly, rolling her eyes. All these questions were wearing on her patience. "Demons are ranked by classes. Basically the less powerful you are, the lower the class. More powerful, the higher the class."

"Okay. I think I got it." Kim rubbed her temples. "So if you're the queen, that makes you...?"

"The most powerful demon there ever is, or was." Shego bragged, holding her hand out in front of her to examine her fingernails. "You got it, Princess."

"Are you really the queen, though?" Kim asked, eyeing the other woman doubtfully. "Or are you just trying to seem important?"

"I'm the queen, Kimmie." Shego snapped her fingers. A small emerald encrusted golden crown appeared in the air in front of them. Plucking it out of the air, Shego settled it on top of her black mane. She held her hands out to display herself. "Ta-da."

"I have a crown too. That doesn't make me Queen of the Humans." Kim pointed out, suppressing a giggle.

Shego growled in frustration. "Yeah, well, I actually am the Queen." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Kim smiled. "Then what are you doing here? I mean, you killed another demon to help me, and now you're sitting in my room. Doesn't seem very queen like."

"You summoned me here, Princess."

"What?" Kim blinked. Surely she didn't hear that right. "Summoned you?"

"Yeah." Shego rolled her eyes. "Summoned me."

"How?" Kim asked.

"That's hard to explain." Shego waved her hand, dismissing the question. Kim glared at her.

"You can't just dangle information in front of me and not explain!" Kim said. "So you're going to explain!"

It was Shego's turn to glare. "Agh. So bossy." She let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, Princess. I'll explain. Alright. So obviously, Demons are real. We already covered that. Normally, we exist on a different plane. We can, of course, travel between the two, but to do so, we need help on your side.

"Some humans have the ability to summon us from the other side. Usually it's only low class demons, like the one you encountered tonight. The more powerful the human, though, the stronger the demon they can summon."

"So these people can summon you?" Kim asked slowly, trying to process everything that was being explained to her.

"There's only one human that is worthy of summoning me," Shego puffed with pride. "And she is Queen of the Mortal Realm."

"So... does that mean that I'm the queen?" Kim asked. She twirled a lock of red hair absentmindedly.

"No, you are not her." Shego said. "You won't be her for at least another thousand years."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means, Princess, that you have the same soul as the Queen. Your soul is going to live at least a dozen more lifetimes before it is born into the mortal who will become Queen. You humans refer to the process as reincarnation."

"Then how am I able to summon you?" Kim pressed her fingers to her temples, rubbing small circles into her head.

"I don't know. You shouldn't be able to." Shego said with a shrug.

"Wait, if the queen doesn't exist yet, then how could you have met her?"

"Time is different between the two realms. In my realm, it's almost like there is no time. Everything moves, but there's no progress. No day, no night." Shego explained, falling to her side, lounging on the bed. "Up here, it's like everything is happening all at once. Every second, every moment. It's one big, loud, mess. We are able to enter into a single moment in this dimension, and continue in that time stream. Likewise, we can remove ourselves from it and return home. We can go anywhere and anytime."

"So... sort of like time travel?"

Shego chuckled. "Yeah. Sort of like time travel."

"Okay, so why not just go ask the Queen why this is happening?" Kim asked, moving out of her chair to kneel in front of the bed.

There was a long silence. Shego stared at Kim, her expression blank. Kim fidgeted under her gaze.

"I can't leave." Shego said, finally.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, her fingers toying with the blankets on her bed.

"When I left you in the park, I tried to go home. I tried to leave. But I couldn't." Shego closed her eyes. "I can't leave this plane, and I think it's your fault."

"But I didn't do anything." Kim said.

"You did something without realizing you did it." Shego corrected. "We have to figure out what that is, so we can fix it."

"How?" Kim asked.

Shego growled in frustration. "I don't know. Don't you think I would have done it already if I knew?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." Kim sniffed. "No need to be mean about it."

"You're not helping. You're just asking stupid questions!" Shego bolted upright into sitting position, and glared at Kim.

"They're not stupid!" Kim defended, standing up to look down at Shego. "If you're gonna be mean, get out of my room!"

"I'm not being mean, you're just a baby!" Shego stood up, jabbing her finger into Kim's shoulder.

"Get out!" Kim screamed.

Shego's eyes widened, and she froze completely still. With a small pop, she disappeared completely.

Kim was all alone in her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note- I'd once again like to thank everyone who commented, followed or favorited. It really means a lot to me. Sorry for the long wait on this update.

Read. Review. Enjoy.

Kim Possible sighed loudly, resting her chin in her palm. A week had passed since she had the Queen of the Demons in her room, and Kim hadn't seen her since. To say she was disappointed would've been an understatement.

"Hey, Kim." Ron, Kim's best friend, asked as he slid onto the bench opposite of Kim, placing a tray towering with food on the table. "Somethin' wrong?"

Kim watched him pluck his first item out of the heap. She shook her head. "Just thinking, Ron. It's no big."

"You sure?" He took a large bite. "Me and Rufus have been worried about you." As if on cue, a large, pink rodent wiggled it's way out of one of Ron's cargo pockets. It hopped on the table and nodded furiously.

"I'm sure." She sighed and rested her head on the table.

"You don't look fine." A bit of grease drizzled down his chin.

"I met someone last week." Kim sat up and ran her fingers through her red hair.

"Boy problems, gotcha." Ron said.

"It wasn't a boy, Ron." Kim said, annoyed. "It was this woman, and she was absolutely incredible."

"Incredible, huh?" Ron paused for a moment, thinking. A smile pulled at his lips. "Think you can get her digits for the Ron-Man?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen her since."

"Bummer." Ron gave her a disappointed look, and shrugged. Kim shook her head as he reached for another naco. "So what's this got to do with your mood?"

"I don't know, Ron" Kim sighed. "I want to see her again."

"Well, go find her then!" Ron took another bite. "What's stopping you?"

"I don't have the slightest idea where to start looking." Kim said.

"That's never stopped you before!" Ron said.

"That's true." Kim chuckled and slouched back into her seat.

Kim saw a black figure zoom past the back window of the restaurant out of the corner of her eye. She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, dismissing it. She saw it again. "Hey, Ron, I'll be right back."

"Okay, KP!" He said, shoveling a handful of naco into his mouth. "I'll be right here!" Rufus gave an enthusiastic nod as well.

Kim shot up from her seat, dashing through the back doors. There was nothing but a dumpster and discarded trash bags. Wrinkling her nose from the smell, Kim turned to head back inside when the dumpster made a noise. Something was rustling inside.

Kim walked over to it, and held her breath from the stench. Hoisting the lid off the top, she was thrown off her feet as a large black creature rammed it's body into her. Her back hit the wall opposite of her, knocking the wind out of her. Once the stars faded from her vision, she noticed the stumpy black creature make a run for it out of the alley.

Jumping to her feet, Kim chased after it. It was the same creature from last week. Or at least, it looked like it.

They weaved in and out of buildings and back alleyways, the Demon never seeming to slow down. Luckily, Kim always kept in good shape, so her breathing was only slightly labored. She pushed her legs harder to gain some ground.

Kim lunged at the creature, throwing her body weight against it as she tackled it. It let out a deep squack as it fell beneath her. Thrashing violently, it clawed at Kim's torso to get freed. Kim leapt off it to avoid the scratch, but the creature didn't run away. Instead, it continued to claw and grab for her. Kim shuffled backwards as fast as she could to dodge, but the narrow alleyway prevented that. Her back hit the wall, and the creature made right for her neck.

It erupted into green flames.

The creature screamed in agony, and jerked itself onto it's back. It tried to roll around to douse the flames, but a black, leather boot pinned it in place. Kim's eyes widened as her gaze moved up the leather clad body, before settling it on a very ticked off looking face. A very beautiful ticked off face.

Shego scowled down at Kim, her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you doing?"

Kim's heart skipped a beat. "I-uh." She stammered.

"What are you doing, Kimmie?" Shego repeated through clenched teeth. She reached down and plucked the now still demon off the ground.

"I don't know." Kim said. She moved from the wall, dusting her backside off. "It all happened so fast, I guess I didn't realize what was happening. I just knew I had to chase it."

"Why did you have to chase it?" Shego asked, her eyebrow cocking.

"Because if I let it get away, then I might never find you again!" Kim huffed.

"You can't keep getting yourself into trouble like this, Kimmie!" Shego growled, shaking the limp demon towards Kim to emphasize her point. "What would you have done if I didn't just happen to be around?"

"But you were around!" Kim said, sheepishly. "You always come when I need you."

"Twice doesn't mean always." Shego rolled her eyes. She tossed the demon to the side. "You need to be more careful."

"I can handle myself!" Kim defended, putting her hands on her hips.

"You could've died!" Shego snapped. Kim fell silent, her arms dropping limply at her sides.

"I didn't though." Kim said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I just wanted to see you again."

Shego visibly deflated. "You can't do that again, Kimmie."

"But then how will I ever see you again?" Kim asked, her voice wavering.

A silence fell between the two women, as Shego mulled over her choices.

"Are you gonna keep running into danger like this?" Shego asked.

"Yup." Kim nodded to emphasize her point.

"Then I guess there's only one option." Shego rubbed her fingers into her temples, sighing deeply. "Claim me." She said, her voice firm.

"What?" Kim's face flushed bright red.

"Claim me, Princess." Shego repeated, taking a step forward, cornering Kim against the wall.

"H-how do I do that?" Kim stammered.

Shego looked down at Kim for a moment. She brought her hand up, moving her fingertips along Kim's jaw before finding the zipper of her own leather cat suit. Tugging the zipper down, Shego gently peeled the neckline down, exposing her neck and shoulder.

Kim gulped loudly, looking at the smooth, pale green flesh. Her face flushed darker as her eyes meet a fairly good amount of cleavage.

"Bite me." Shego purred, caressing the area where her neck met her shoulder.

Kim's eyes grew wide. "What?"

Shego chuckled. She moved her hand behind Kim's head, tangling her long fingers in red locks. "You heard me, Kimmie." She gently moved Kim's face forward. Shego could feel hot breath on her shoulder, and she shivered softly. "Make me yours."

Kim hesitated, her heart pounding in her chest. Taking an unsteady breath, she brushed Shego's hair off her shoulder, away from her neck. Licking her lips, Kim looked up into Emerald green eyes. Something twinged deep in her abdomen. Closing her eyes, Kim brushed her lips over soft skin, before biting down gently.

Shego moaned softly, causing Kim to jump. "Harder, Princess." Shego's voice was soft. "You gotta leave a mark."

Kim brought her hands to rest on Shego's hips, gripping the soft flesh hard. Pulling the taller women closer, she sunk her teeth deeper into Shego's shoulder. The demon moaned again, her fingers massaging Kim's scalp gently. "That's it, Princess. Just like that."

Kim could feel her face flushing. Shego's voice was right next to her ear, her hot breath tickling her. The twinge in her stomach slowly grew to a fire. She bit down harder.

She could feel the skin break beneath her teeth, and Kim flinched expecting the bitter taste of blood. Instead, the liquid that filled her mouth was sweet. It was almost pleasant.

Shego tugged Kim's hair gently, and the teenager released her grip with a soft smacking sound. A small trickle of dark green blood trailed down Shego's collar bone. Kim's face scrunched up apologetically.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her fingers moving to trace over the very distinct bite mark. She gasped. Before her eyes, the mark slowly faded away. In its place, red letters began to form, until 'Kim' could clearly be read.

Shego tugged her collar back into place, zipping it back up. "There. I'm yours."

Kim blushed again, diverting her eyes away from the Demon Queen. "Are you going to claim me, too?"

"Already did, Pumpkin. This claiming business is a two way street. Look." Shego pointed down at Kim's wrist. A emerald encrusted gold bracelet materialized around it. "With that, you can call me whenever you like. Try and keep it for just emergencies."

"Oh." Kim said. She examined her new bracelet.

"Disappointed?" Shego chuckled.

"A little." Kim said, honestly. "Is everything with you so... so intimate?"

"Yes." Shego said. She cupped Kim's cheek, bringing their faces closer together. Kim could feel the warmth coming from the other woman's lips. "I've got to corrupt the innocent little human."

Kim shoved Shego back, her face flushing. "I'm not innocent." She defended herself, embarrassed. "You're not corrupting me."

"I don't know, Kimmie." Shego laughed. "You did seem to enjoy that an awful lot."

Kim fidgeted. "So, uh... what are you going to do with that thing?" Kim pointed towards the still unconscious demon, trying to change the subject.

"I'm gonna use it to send a message." Shego shrugged, strolling over to the body and picking it up again.

"A message?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. To whoever keeps sending these things to attack you. It's not a coincidence that you keep running into these things, Kimmie." Shego glanced over her shoulder to look at the redhead. "Someone wants you dead."

Shego peered into Kim's bedroom window, lounging on a thick tree branch. Her fingers gently stroked her new mark through her catsuit."Hey, Shego?" A whiny voice called from the bottom of the tree.

"Shuddup, D." Shego hissed, ripping a twig off a taller branch and throwing it down at the man below her. He yelped loudly, dodging the attack. "Get up here."

Shego watched with slight amusement as the blue tinged man struggled to shimmy his way up the thick trunk. Huffing, he wormed his way on his tummy towards the Demon queen. He let out a low whine, trying to catch his breath. "What are you doing up here, Shego? I called you like a gazillion times and you never responded."

"I've been busy." Shego said.

Drakken sat up unsteadily, straddling the branch. With a shaky hand, he tried to smooth out his messy black hair. Two small navy blue horns poked out the top. "You're always too busy for me." He whined.

Shaking her head, Shego diverted her gaze back towards the window. "Yeah, well, there are more important things besides your stupid pranks."

"They're not stupid, Shego. They're genius!" Drakken huffed, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms. "As a matter of fact, I was just going to-"

"Can it, D." Shego held a finger to her lips.

"But-!"

"I said shuddup!" Shego seethed, her hand igniting with green flames. The blue man let out a small whimper, cowering from the heat.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Drakken said pitifully.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Shego eyed him suspiciously.

"Well... there's been a lot of rumors flying around, you know." Drakken looked around animatedly. He cupped a hand around his mouth. "That, uh, you're some human's pet."

"What?" Shego clenched her teeth, the flames surrounding her hand flaring up to her elbow. Drakken flinched away from her.

"Shego, I'm just telling you what I heard." He cried, his hands coming in front of him defensively.

"What else have you heard?" Shego said slowly, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself.

Drakken glanced at her, assessing how much danger he was putting himself in. He let out a small sigh. "There's talk about overthrowing you. That you're getting weak. You're brother-"

"Hego?" Shego's temper flared again.

"There's rumors that uh..." Drakken looked around again. "He's planning to challenge the throne."

"That good for nothing dickhead!" Shego growled, her fists clenching tightly. "Does he honestly think he could take me? He's more delusional than I thought!"

"They could just be rumors, Shego." Drakken said.

Shego glared at him. "No, this sounds exactly like something he would do." She snapped. Dousing her flames, she reached forward and snatched Drakken by the collar of his dark blue coat. "Go confirm this and report back to me."

"But why can't you do it?" He whined.

"Because I'm telling you to." Shego snapped, jerking him off his spot on the branch, dangling him over the side. "Confirm and get your blue ass back here and tell me what you've found, got it?" Drakken nodded quickly. Shego scoffed at him. Letting him go, Drakken let out a loud yelp as he fell. There was a loud pop, and he vanished before he could hit the ground.

Shego settled back on her branch, her back resting against the trunk. A feeling of foreboding settled into the pit of her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note- Thank you again for everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed. I really appreciate it. Sorry for update delays. I'm a new aunt, and my free time is spent being the baby whisperer. Also- it was brought to my attention that my scene breaks didn't translate when I uploaded my update to the site. I'll attempt a different method, hopefully it sticks.

Also, Kim is not a reknown crime fighter in this, but I wouldn't quite call her normal.

Part 4.

Shego! Help me! I can't find Pandaroo!

Shego! Help me! I can't open this jar!

Shego! Help me!

Shego!

Shego!

Shego!

The Demon Queen popped into Kim's room, her eyebrow twitching. Kim lay lounging on her pink bedspread, a magazine laying open beside her, discarded. The teenager beamed brightly up at her. "Hey Shego!"

"What?" Shego seethed, her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"What?" Kim repeated, looking confused. She sat up on her bed, crossing her legs and her ankles.

"What could you possibly need help with now?" Shego stalked over to Kim, jabbing a finger into her shoulder. "You're only suppose to call me for emergencies. I'm not some lower Demon for you to boss around like a servant!"

"You told me to call you whenever I needed help!" Kim said defensively.

Shego looked around Kim's room, her hands gesturing towards nothing. "What is there to help you with? There's nothing here!"

"Fine! Nothing! I don't need help with anything!" Kim huffed, crossing her arms. She looked away from Shego, glaring at the ground. "I just wanted to spend time with you."

Shego eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Why do I need a reason to want to hang out with my friend?" Kim moved her gaze back to the Demon's.

Shego stiffened, and turned away from Kim, her hands on her hips. She sniffed. "Friend?"

"Yes, Shego. Friend." Kim stood up from her bed and moved in front of the demon. "We are friends, right?" Shego's tail swished behind her.

"Why would I be friends with a mere human?" Shego tried to avoid Kim's gaze, causing the teenager to grin.

"'Cause you like me." Kim clasped her hands behind her back and

swayed lightly, trying to look cute. Shego just looked away, annoyed. "Anyways, you never stick around for very long. We haven't had very much bonding time. And yes. We do need bonding time."

Shego opened and closed her mouth, trying to figure out a way to protest. She groaned when she couldn't find one. "I guess I have no where better to be." She threw herself onto Kim's bed, burying her face in the pillow.

Kim giggled at her antics, and flopped down next to Shego. She wiggled closer to the older woman until Shego's tail shot out, pushing her back. It was surprisingly strong for such a thin thing. "Oy, I didn't give you permission to touch me." Shego growled, her voice muffled.

Kim sat back up, pouting. "That's not very nice."

"I'm not very nice, Pumpkin."

"I just want to cuddle."

"I'm not the cuddly type."

"You should just let me touch you." Kim pouted. She wiggled futilely against the offending tail. Shego just grunted in reply. "Let me touch you!"

Shego stiffened, her tail falling limp against Kim, with her hands pressed tightly into her sides. Kim raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?"

"Apparently letting you touch me." Shego said, her voice unreadable. Kim hesitated before giving the demon a quick poke in the thigh. A smirk pulled at Shego's lips. "If you're going to command me to lay here while you have your way with me, Princess, you might as well make it good."

Kim blushed a deep shade of red. "N-no! That's not what I meant!" She waved her hands in front of her. "I just wanted to tease you."

"So go ahead and tease me, Kimmie." Shego purred.

"Get out of my room!" Kim practically shouted, hiding her face in her hands. She heard a muted pop, and when she peeked out between her fingers, her bed was empty.

Kim sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. She took a deep breath to try and calm the heat in her face.

"... why does she have to do that?"

-S-C-E-N-E-

"Hey, Shego?" Kim called out from her living room, her legs curled up underneath her on the couch. She reached for the remote on the coffee table, and began flipping through channels half heartedly.

A breeze wafted through the room, a small pop coming from the other side of the couch. Kim shifted to look at the new arrival. Shego was sprawled out, her head against the arm rest, a foot dangling over the edge. "What's up, Princess?"

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kim asked, her voice sounding bored.

"What's a movie?" Shego asked. She feigned boredom by pretending to examine her fingernails.

"Seriously? You don't know what a movie is? Kim giggled.

"It's not like I spend a lot of time hanging out with humans." Shego shrugged, and she placed her feet on Kim's lap. Kim made a face.

"Don't get too comfortable. I have to get up to put the movie in." Kim shoved Shego's feet off. Sliding off the couch, she crawled over to her entertainment center. She shuffled through a few dvds. "What do you want to watch?"

"Didn't we just go over the fact that I don't know what this is?" Shego retorted. She shifted her body so she was curled up on her side, facing the TV.

"Right, right. No need for the 'tude." Kim held two movies up in front of her, her eyes moving between the two. After a moment, she placed one back on the rack, and pried open the case of the other. "I'm gonna go with this one."

"Aren't you going to tell me what it is?"

Kim shushed her. "You'll see." Kim moved back to her spot on the couch. Shego eyed her with annoyance as she wiggled to get comfortable. With a brief smile thrown towards the demon, Kim placed Shego's feet back on her lap. Shego grunted softly in satisfaction before turning her attention towards the screen.

The movie played on, both girls remaining silent through the majority of the film. Shego would whisper questions loudly in the beginning, and Kim would just shush her. The demon queen learned quickly to just keep her questions to herself.

"So!" Kim clapped loudly as the ending credits played, and shifted to face the other woman. "What did you think?"

"There was a lot of kissing." Shego shrugged, playing with her hair absentmindedly.

"That because it was a romance movie." Kim explained with a giggle.

"There wasn't enough fighting and death."

Kim just rolled her eyes. "What, Demons can't appreciate love? It's all blood and guts with you lot?"

"Well... yeah." Shego shrugged again. She placed a finger on her chin in a thoughtful gesture. "Come to think of it, we don't even have a word for what you humans refer to as love."

"You're kidding me right?" Kim deadpanned. Shego shook her head. "That's got to be miserable. Life without love."

"Not really. It just looks like a whole lot of kissing to me." Shego said.

"There's more to it than that." Kim explained. She shifted on the couch so she was facing Shego, her legs crossing underneath the Demon's feet. "Being in love is... it's a feeling, Shego. It's warm. It's comforting. It's... it's... I don't even know how to explain it."

"So love is a feeling, and you kiss when you have it." Shego mused. "So when you thought I kissed you that other time, you assumed I was in love with you?" Shego made a face. "I'd never fall in love, let alone with a human."

Kim chuckled. "I thought you said it wasn't a kiss?"

"It wasn't."

"Have you ever actually been kissed, Shego?" The demon queen prickled on the other end of the couch. She crossed her arms and pivoted her hips away from Kim. Kim giggled. "I'm gonna take that as a no."

"That's not fair." Shego snapped. "Demons don't just go around kissing each other."

"I suppose..." Kim trailed off. She stared at the Demon Queen, her eyes trailing over pale green flesh in thought. She moved Shego's feet carefully from her lap, and silently crawled over long, leather clad legs over to the Demon.

Hesitating slightly, Kim gently coaxed the taller woman to turn her head back towards her. Shego gave her a confused look as she leant in slowly. Kim pressed her lips lightly against Shego's, humming softly.

"Do humans always kiss their friends?" Shego asked when Kim pulled away, amused.

"Sometimes." Kim shrugged. "I figured we've already done it before, so it's no big."

"You are so strange." Shego chuckled, which made Kim smile brightly. She decided she liked the way Shego laughed.

"Now you can say you've been kissed!" Kim said proudly, wrapping her arms around Shego's neck. She leant in to place another kiss on black painted lips, but paused half way. "Hey. If you've never been kissed, and demons don't kiss, why are you always making perverted comments? I mean, it's safe to say you've never had sex if you've never kissed, right?"

The lecherous grin that pulled on Shego's lips made Kim's skin crawl. "You don't need to kiss on the mouth to have sex, Kiddo." She chuckled as the teenager in her lap blushed almost as dark as her hair. Shego took a lock of fiery mane in between her fingers, her eyes falling half lidded. "In my experience, there are a lot better places to kiss."

The huskiness in the Demon's voice made Kim all but leap off her lap. Coughing awkwardly, Kim glanced at her bare wrist. "Oh, look at the time. I really should be getting to bed." She turned on her heels, calling over her shoulder to her guest. "I'm sure you can find your way out?"

There was an almost sinister giggle behind her, followed by a muted pop. Kim exhaled deeply, her hands coming up to hide the blush on her face. "Can't let her get to you, Kim. Can't let her get to you."

Her mind quickly flashed a memory of her leaning over the beautiful woman, their lips pressed together. 'There are much better places to kiss.' A twinge of fire ignited in her lower abdomen.

"Oh my."

-S-C-E-N-E-

"And I was like 'POW! BOOM! KACHOW!'" Ron flung his arms around in dramatic punches. "And then I ran away."

Kim laughed at her best friend. The two of them walked through the park, the sun beginning to set. "That was probably a smart move. You've never been one for violence."

"it's just so... so violent." Ron made a face. He kicked a pebble of the brick path. "Plus, I'm not the one with years of martial arts training."

"Yeah, training I never get to use." Kim said dejectedly. She shoved her hands into the front pocket of her hoodie.

"Woah, hey, knock on wood!" Ron said. He knocked twice on a passing tree. Kim just looked at him in disbelief. "Hey, I'm just saying. Be careful what you wish for, KP."

"I wish I would've gotten into a more useful hobby as a kid." Kim laughed, swatting her best friend playfully on the shoulder as he continued to try and coax her to knock on anything made of wood.

"I don't know. Knowing like twenty different kinds of kung fu is pretty rad if you ask me."

"Rad, sure. I'll give you that." Kim said. "Useful? Not so much."

"What if someone were to attack us right this-" Ron trailed off. He brought a hand above his eyes, squinting into the darkening distance. "Hey. What's that?" He pointed ahead of them.

Kim strained her eyes against the growing shadows. "I don't see anything, just shadows... oh."

Nothing but shadows. The park was completely blanketed in moving shadows, with nothing casting them. They darted to and from each other, some bubbling up, forming disfigured creatures. Demons.

"I told you you should have knocked on wood!" Ron practically shouted in her ear as he grabbed on to her arm.

Ron hid behind Kim, his head peeking out past her shoulder. "KP?" His voice shook. More black shadows materialized, slowly morphing into bodies.

There had to be over a hundred of them now. Demons ranging in different sizes and shapes. Some more humanoid than others. They filled the air with snarls, cackles and growls.

"Shego! It's an emergency!" Kim called out, punching a smaller demon that inched too close to the duo.

The wind picked up dramatically, causing a few of the growing horde to lose their footing. With a loud and sudden pop, Shego appeared, hurling a green fireball at one of the larger demons. It let out a nasally squeal as it stumbled back. The other Demons just advanced, closing the circle around the trio.

"KP! Care to explain what's going on?" Ron shouted over the chorus of growls and snarls coming from the crowd of demons. He put his hands up into a weak fighting stance. "Who the heck is she?"

"Shut it, human." Shego spat, tossing another fireball towards the advancing wave. A single shriek rang out, but the horde kept advancing on them.

"Shego!" Kim scolded, turning away from the Demon queen to defend their backs. "This isn't really the time for explanations, Ron!"

Ron let out a yelp as one lunged towards him, but Kim quickly shot out a foot, sending it flying back. "Kim! What are we going to do?" He shrieked, his hands flying above his head in fear.

"I don't know, Ron." Kim called out. She whipped her head back and forth, trying to keep visuals on all the nasty looking creatures. "Shego? Any ideas?"

"There's too many of them." Shego growled. Her enflamed hands doused. "There's only one option." She cursed lightly under her breath.

Shego grabbed Ron by the collar, and smashed her lips against his.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note- I really would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. Already at 60 followers and it feels surreal. I really appreciate everyone's feedback and support.

Part 5

Pop!

The trio stood in the middle of a small living room, the outlines of furniture barely visible in the dark. Kim quickly moved to what appeared to be a standing lamp, and twisted the little notch until the lights snapped on.

Shego shoved Ron back roughly, gagging and coughing as she furiously rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand. Ron stumbled back a few steps into a couch, flopping back into with a dazed, but happy smile. He stared wistfully into the distance before shaking his head. "Hey, woah! How'd we get to my place?"

"You taste like moldy cheese." Shego gagged, her eyes watering as she tried to scrub the taste out of her mouth. "I need water."

Kim disappeared behind the bar of the kitchen, and reappeared moments later with a glass of water. Shego snatched it from her hands, chugging the majority of it before using it to gargle. She spit it back out into the glass. Kim gave her a disapproving look.

"No, really!" Ron said. "How did we get to my place? And what were those things in the park? And who is she?"

"Ron, those were demons." Kim said carefully. She sat down next to him on the couch, placing a hand on his knee. "This is Shego. She's a demon too."

"Queen of the demons, thank you very much." Shego muttered under her breath.

"You brought a demon to my house?" Ron practically screamed. He pushed himself as far back into his couch as he possibly could.

"Queen!" Shego snapped. "Queen."

"Sorry, your majesty." Kim rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ron. There's a demon queen in your house."

"Okay, I'm confused." Ron paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "WHY is there a demon queen in my house? He shrieked.

"I saved your ass, that's why!" Shego growled.

Kim tossed a glare at Shego. "She used magic to get us here. We had to escape from the other demons, otherwise we'd be killed."

"Oh, I got the whole 'we'd be killed' part." Ron began, looking back towards Shego suspiciously. "I'm just wondering why you'd bring the ruler of those nasty guys back with us. Isn't she going to try and kill us too?"

"I might." Shego huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, Ron. She isn't going to kill us." Shego opened her mouth to protest, but was met with another glare.

"Hey, Kim, you alright?" Ron asked quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You seemed miffed about something."

Kim shrugged the hand off. "It's no big. Guess I'm just upset about what happened earlier, is all."

Ron nodded in understanding. "Gotcha. That's totally cool."

Shego gave Kim a quizzical look. Kim just glared back at her.

"Okay, so question." Ron raised a finger in the air. "If you're the queen of the demons, why didn't you just command those other Demons to lay off us?"

"Those demons were working for someone else." Shego stated simply. "Someone trying to overthrow me, apparently."

"What do you mean, 'overthrow?'" Kim asked. Shego ignored her.

"Drakken!" Shego snapped loudly, her arms crossing over her chest as she glared angrily towards nothing in particular.

A small pop came from the other side of the room, and a tall, blue skinned man stood cowering in the corner. "Y-yes, Shego?" He asked, wringing his abnormally tiny hands together.

"I thought I told you to figure out what the hell is going on?" Shego stalked over to him, prodding him roughly in the chest with her forefinger.

"I - I'm working on it!" Drakken whined, flinching at the poke.

"Who's that?" Ron asked loudly from his spot on the couch.

"Who's that?" Drakken parroted, glancing around Shego to the two teen's on the couch. Kim gave a small wave. He glared at her. "What is she doing here, Shego?"

"She's here because she got attacked again." Shego growled, her eyes narrowing at her underling.

"I got attacked too!" Ron butted in, waving a hand in the air to try and draw attention to himself.

The two demons ignored him. "Well, it's definitely Hego." Drakken said, his hands coming to his hips. "There's a lot of talk about his growing army. It's getting everyone excited for a war."

"Who is Hego?" Kim asked.

Shego turned to face Kim, a scowl on her face. "My ass of a brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, a brother who is trying to kill me for my throne." Shego growled.

"There's a throne?" Ron interjected, excitedly. Both demons turned to glare at Ron, and Kim lightly touched his shoulder.

"Hey, Ron, why don't you go get us some drinks?" Kim asked gently. The blonde boy looked at Kim, then at the glaring demons. Gulping audibly, he nodded and trotted off into the kitchen.

"How big is the army?" Shego turned back to Drakken, her voice laced with annoyance.

"I'm not entirely sure. You know how demons like to exaggerate." Drakken licked his lips nervously. "But I'm guessing in the high hundreds. Maybe even into the thousands."

Shego cursed under her breath. "Where did my brother even find so many demons willing to face off against me?"

"You know how they are. Everyone is just interested in a good fight." Drakken tried to comfort Shego. "And you're the best fight there is."

Shego hummed in acknowledgement to this, and Ron returned with two sodas. Plopping himself back on the couch, he handed one to Kim and turned his attention back towards the two guests.

"How do you plan on fighting this, Shego?" Drakken pried lightly. His voice shook with nerves. "I'm not sure even you can handle an army this big- especially with your brothers-"

"Brothers?" Shego interrupted, her voice going up a pitch. "As in multiple?"

Drakken nodded meekly. "There's talk Mego is also involved." Shego cursed again.

"Fuck." Shego whispered, her hands raking through her hair. "I need to get stronger. Quick."

"Well, I suppose if you had a bond with a human, then that would make you stronger." Drakken mused.

"How would a bond with a human make her stronger?" Ron asked, sipping loudly from his can.

"Humans and Demons have a strange, mystical connection. Demons are purely dark energy. Angels are purely light energy-"

"Woah, wait! Angels are real too?"

"Shut up, Ron!"

"Ahem! As I was saying! Demons dark, angels light. Humans are neither. They are essentially blank slates. However, if a human were to pick a side, bond with either an Angel or Demon, whatever side's energy would be amplified. The closer the bond, the more in sync the bonded two are, the more the energy gets amplified."

"So, you're saying we are like sound speakers, except for energy?"

"So then why don't we find an angel and bond with one of those? I mean, wouldn't the strongest force against a demon be light energy?"

"Not necessarily." Shego said. "Angels made a pact that they'd never harm a living soul. Human or demon. They wouldn't be willing to help."

"Well then what good are they?"

"None whatsoever" Drakken snickered.

Ron rubbed his temples. "So wait. If this bond makes demons so much stronger, why doesn't every demon have a human? You'd think every demon would want a pet who made them more powerful."

"No, no. It doesn't work like that." Drakken waved his hand at Ron, dismissing him.

"It's almost the exact opposite." Shego chimed in. "The Demon gets the unlimited power, but the human gets the control. When the bond is at its most powerful state, the Demon becomes almost like a puppet."

"It's disgusting. Not to mention humiliating!" Drakken spat.

"So we just have to find a Demon willing to bond with a human?" Ron asked.

"Well, no big. We already have that covered." Kim shrugged. Drakken whipped his head around towards Kim.

"What do you mean, you have it covered?" He asked, slowly. He narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"I claimed her. We bonded. That's how it works, right?" Kim shrugged again, looking away from the group. She crossed her arms in disinterest.

"Yes." Drakken said slowly. "That's how it works."

"So then, when do we face off against this army?" Kim asked, smugly.

"Do you even know how to fight, kid?" Drakken snapped.

"Duh." Kim said confidently.

"Yeah, Kim's the best fighter there is!" Ron chipped in.

"Do you know Magic?" Drakken asked, his voice dripping in venom. "Do you know how to fight demons? You're just going to get killed, child. You're going to get Shego killed!"

The room fell silent, everyone shifting their gaze to meet everyone elses. You could almost cut the tension with a knife. Ron coughed awkwardly. "I'll uh, go get the guest room ready." He shot up from the couch and ran down a hallway.

"Hey, Princess. Can you give me and D here a moment to discuss matters privately?" Shego asked, gesturing with her thumb towards the odd looking blue demon. Her voice showed Kim it wasn't really an option.

"Ah... sure." Kim glanced between the two of them, unsure of what to make of them. "I'll go help Ron with the guest room."

Kim trudged over to the linen closet where Ron was heaving out large bundles of blankets and sheets. Shego stared after her for a moment, before turning back to Drakken. "How dare you talk to her like that." She spat.

"You let her claim you?" Drakken whisper shouted, waving his arms above his head animatedly. "The great Demon Queen Shego claimed by some human? A human child no less!"

"She's more than that." Shego hissed. She threw a glance towards Ron and Kim, making sure they weren't paying attention. "I'm sure you can feel her power. She's going to be the Human Queen one day."

"No, Shego. She's not." Drakken huffed. "Her soul, yes. Her? No."

"No one asked your opinion."

"I don't like her."

"Again, no one asked your opinion."

"This makes more sense, though." Drakken cackled. "You and the Human Queen used to get pretty hot and heavy if I heard right."

Shego glared daggers at the blue demon, and he whimpered. "It wasn't like that. Those were just rumors."

"All I'm saying, Shego, is you did have the hots for her." Drakken said defensively. Shego clenched and unclenched her fists roughly to keep from punching him. "Oh! Are you just using the kid to get your kicks? Oh, Shego! You're so evil!"

"Shut up. That was a long time ago, and if you even breathe a word of that to Kimmie, I swear to god, I will erase you from time itself, you understand?" Drakken nodded furiously.

"I'm just telling you, I don't know how much time you have." Drakken said. "You're going to have to bond with that girl, and quick."

"I know, D." Shego sighed. "I'm working on it."

"Does she even fully comprehend what claiming you means?"

"I haven't fully explained it to her yet." Drakken opened his mouth to speak, but Shego stopped him. "Look, I get that this is a big deal. I had to claim the kid, though. Hego kept sending demons after her, she was going to wind up killed."

"That matters to us, why?" Drakken asked, his voice showing his disbelief.

"It matters to me!" Shego growled.

"Hey, room is ready!" Ron called out, his head peeking from around the corner. Shego glanced his way in acknowledgement.

"Go." She turned back towards Drakken, her voice icy. "Try and find more information about Hego and this bonding thing. Don't be a disappointment this time." Drakken gave her a glare and a pout, and disappeared with a pop.

Shego sighed angrily before turning back to Ron. He motioned her to follow him. "It's nothing fancy." He shrugged as he trotted down the hall. Shego didn't reply. Kim was leaning against the wall in the hallway, next to the guest room door. She didn't even turn to look at Shego. "Here it is! You two ladies make yourselves at home!"

"Thanks, Ron." She smiled warmly at the boy, and gave him a tight hug. "I appreciate this. What are you going to tell your parents?"

"Nada. They're gone for the next couple days. What they don't know won't hurt him." He smiled, before letting out a loud yawn. "I'm going to hit the hay. It's been a long day." The two women stepped inside the room as Ron hovered in the doorway.

"Goodnight, Ron." Kim said.

"Night." Shego grunted.

The door clicked closed behind the blonde, and silence quickly engulfed the room. Shego quietly walked around the room, trailing a finger across the night table beside the bed. It came back dusty.

"Why did you kiss Ron?" Kim hissed loudly, breaking the silence, balling her hands up tightly into fist.

"Because we needed to get out of there, quick. You could've been seriously been hurt, Kimmie!" Shego moved from around the bed, putting her hands on Kim's shoulders. "Are you actually mad at me for saving your skin?"

Kim swatting Shego's hands away, taking two steps back. "You didn't have to kiss him. Why didn't you do it with me again?"

"In case they could follow us!" Shego sighed loudly, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm not going to lead them directly to your house!"

"I don't care!" Kim pouted.

"It wasn't even a kiss!" Shego said.

Kim stomped her foot, tears welling up in her eyes. "You're mine!"

"I thought you said humans kiss their friends?" Shego said defensively.

"Yeah, well, you two aren't friends." Kim pouted, puffing out her cheeks.

Shego sighed exasperatedly. "You humans make everything so complicated." Shego said. She took one shift step over to Kim, and swooped her up into her arms. Kim let out a surprised yelp as the Demon Queen unceremoniously flopped them down on the bed. Scooting back on her butt, Shego settled back against the headrest, cuddling Kim to her chest. Kim blushed furiously.

"What are you doing?" Kim whispered harshly, feeling if she spoke any louder Ron would hear from the other room.

"I saw two humans doing this in that movie. It's suppose to be comforting." Shego pressed Kim's head against her bosom, toying with her hair. "Is it bad?"

Kim paused, contemplating. "No." She said, finally. "It's isn't bad." Shego let out a small hum in acknowledgement.

"You're such a child."

Kim perked up, and she moved from her position to straddle Shego's lap. Her hands quickly reached for Shego's zipper. The older woman let out a grunt as it was yanked down, the cool air hitting her flesh. "What do you think you're doing, Princess?"

Kim peeled back the leather until a pale green shoulder peeked out. Her eyes settled on thin, red lettering. She traced her fingers over her name, a smile tugged at her lips. "I like seeing this."

For a second, Kim's hand lingered over the soft skin, and a small blush painted her cheeks. Her eyes moved back to look into Emerald irises. Shego cocked an eyebrow. "Kimmie?"

Kim sighed, and moved off of Shego's lap, sitting Indian style on the bed next to her. "This whole bonding business. What does it mean, exactly? It doesn't just mean friendship, does it?"

"No, Princess, it doesn't." Shego ran her fingers roughly through her hair. "I don't know what it means, exactly. It's not a common occurrence."

"It's not?"

Shego shook her head. "I only know of it happening two other times."

Kim perked up. "But It's happened before, right? Why don't we summon the Demons that performed it, and ask them about it?"

"That's the thing. They disappeared after the final stage of the bond." The two fell silent. Kim fidgeted.

"Do I get to learn magic?" Kim asked sheepishly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Soon, Kiddo." Shego chuckled and ruffled Kim's hair affectionately. She opened her arms for the girl. "But not tonight. You need sleep. Come here."

Kim obeyed silently, and nestled herself in Shego's arms, burying her face in a pale green neck. She yawned loudly. "I guess I am pretty tired." She placed a small kiss to Shego's neck. "Good night, Shego."

"Goodnight, Princess."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note- Am I the only one who refuses to watch a TV show past a certain point because you find out your favorite couple breaks up, or your favorite character dies, and you never want to see it happen? Just me? Okay, cool.

Dang, I'm already on part 6. Proud of me. Its a little shorter than I intended, so sorry about that. I wrote this one in chunks, out of order, and I think I got everything to where it makes sense and everythings in place. If not, please let me know.

Please continue to read/review/favorite/Follow.

Part 6.

"All I'm saying, KP, is that this isn't your fight." Ron kicked a stone off of the sidewalk as the pair trudged home from school.

"It is, though." Kim said. "I don't know how to explain it, but I honestly feel like I have to do this."

"What does it have to do with us?" Ron shoved his hands in his pockets. "Nothing. So there's change in royalty in the demon world, so what? Does it actually change anything for us?"

"You don't know that." Kim cast Ron a sideways glance. "Things could change."

"I don't know. It's not like this Shego chick seems like the best queen in the world." Ron put a finger to his chin in thought. "What does being a demon queen even entail? Like are there demon castles? Demon laws?"

"What if there are laws, and who ever it is that's trying to overthrow Shego manages to do it?" Kim asked. Even though the question was hypothetical, there was a tinge in her chest at the thought. "What if it carries over to our world? Demons running around killing people everything?"

Ron's face twisted in thought. "I see your point." He admitted after a moment. "I still don't see why it has to be you, though."

"We have a connection, Ron." Kim said softly, toying absentmindedly with her bracelet. "I don't know how to explain it, and I definitely wasn't looking for it, but it's there. It's there and I can't just sit on the sidelines while something happens to her."

"Wait, woah, Kim!" Ron halted, grabbing Kim by the arm and spinning her around to look at him. He narrowed his eyes and spoke carefully. "Are you... In love with her?"

Kim yanked her arm from his grip quickly. "What? No! Nothing like that." She waved her hands in front of herself defensively. "I don't know what it is." She sighed.

"Okay, good. Cause Ronman here is cool with the lady love, but demons? That's pushing it."

"I don't know, Ron..." Kim trailed off.

"This all just seems like a lot of stuff we don't know about." Ron chuckled, and continued to walk. "Just promise me you'll try and stay safe?"

"Of course, Ron." Kim said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Ron put his arm around Kim's as well, and pair continued their walk in silence.

-S-C-E-N-E-

Kim opened the door to her room, and placed her backpack next to the doorway. Closing it softly, Kim felt along the side of her wall for the light switch. It had been a long day of school, and the redhead was ready to relax. Finding the switch and flicking it to the on position, the teen took a deep breath, ready to call out and summon her demon. That's when Kim noticed Shego was already in her room.

Shego was sitting crossed legged on her rug, her usual black leather catsuit replaced with what Kim recognized as some of her own clothes. A black pair of sweatpants, that hung a little loose on Kim, clung to the other woman tightly, stopping mid calf. The purple tshirt that the demon had picked looked like it was moments away from ripping under the stress of being stretched by Shego's much larger bosom.

Kim giggled at the sight. "What are you wearing?"

Shego looked up from the magazine she was reading with a scowl. "This is all that would fit." She tossed the magazine to the side as Kim moved to sit in front of her.

"That doesn't really fit, Shego." Kim giggled again, leaning back on her arms to get another look at the Demon from a different angle. "Why are you wearing my clothes, anyways?"

Shego gave a small shrug. "I got bored."

"You got bored, so you decided to wear my clothes?"

"Yup." Shego said nonchalantly.

"You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously sexy." Shego corrected with a smirk. Kim just rolled her eyes.

"So... to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Geez, Princess. Just the other day I couldn't get you to stop calling me, and now I need a reason to be here?" Shego feigned hurt.

"That's not what I said." Kim shook her head. "I'm just wondering why you're lounging around my room when I'm not even home. It's not like you."

"I suppose you're right." Shego conceded. Her face became serious. "I need to know if you're serious about this."

"About what?"

"Helping me with the fight against my brother. With this war." Shego said. "Once we start this, Pumpkin, there's no turning back. There will be a huge target on your head."

"Isn't there already?" Kim laughed, waving her hand in dismissal at Shego.

"I'm serious!" Shego growled, her hands balling into fists. "I'm not talking about a few demons here and there. I'm talking about a whole army. A whole damn army coming for your head."

Kim gulped at the thought. Her eyes searched Shego's face for a moment, reading the seriousness in her eyes. The concern she found In the woman's expression touched her. "I'm sure, Shego. I want to do this. I want to help you."

"Okay then, Kimmie." Shego said, leaning forward slightly. Despite the tension in the air, Kim couldn't help but notice the deep V neck on her shirt riding down on Shego's chest. She gulped as she fought to keep her gaze locked on the demon's. Shego chuckled, but pretended not to notice. "We need to get ready for this fight. We need to practice. Together."

"Right." Kim's gaze dropped again for just a moment. "Together."

Shego held her hand up in front of her, palm facing towards Kim, fingers outstretched. "Give me your hand."

Kim looked down at Shego's hand, and slowly brought hers up to it. Placing her palm against the Demon's, a bolt of electricity shot through her body at the contact. Her eyes widened slightly, and she looked up into emerald eyes. Shego gently entwined their fingers together.

"Okay, Princess." She whispered, a strand of black hair falling into her eyes. "I'm going to feed you some of my energy. Just relax. Close your eyes."

Kim stared into Shego's eyes for a moment longer, before slowly letting her eyelids flutter closed. Taking a deep breath, Kim tried to quell the nerves that were fighting in her stomach. She waited. Nothing happened. "Shego, what's supposed to-"

Her words were cut off with a warm, tingling feeling in her hand. It was pleasant, barely noticeable, starting at the center of her palm and spreading outwards towards her fingers. The warmth grew in temperature, snaking it's way up her arm, stopping at her elbow. The tingling intensified and Kim exhaled deeply at the sensation.

With the heat came waves of comfort, strength, and control. The slight caress of the flames sent shivers of pleasure through Kim's body, waves of warm ecstasy rolling through her to her core.

Kim peeked open an eye and gasped softly. Shego's arm was engulfed in green and black flames, the tendrils of the fire spreading past their entwined hands up to Kim's elbow. Something in the back of her mind was very aware of the fact her arm was on fire, but the sensation rolling off the energy kept her calm- kept her peaceful. She moved her gaze up to lock with Shego's once more, a lazy smile on her lips. "Shego." Kim whispered.

Shego hummed. Her eyes were half lidded, and her emerald eyes turned a darker, forest green. Kim could tell that she felt it too, whatever this connection was causing them to feel. It felt good. Kim wanted more.

Slowly, Kim brought her other hand up in front of her, reaching out to Shego. Shego didn't waste a second as she laced her fingers with the teens, carefully emitting more energy. Kim watched in amazement as the fire slowly consumed their arms. She was vaguely aware of the small moan that escaped the Demon's lips.

The sound that came from the woman across from her empowered Kim. She wanted to hear it again. Squeezing her fingers tightly against Shego's, Kim exhaled, and pushed against the green energy.

Nothing happened, and Kim could feel the embarrassed tint her cheeks. Of course, Shego didn't know she had attempted anything but- then there was a change.

The tingling sensation intensified, almost coming to a soft vibrating hum as red slowly began to lick it's way through the green flames. Small bursts of color danced in the Emerald tendrils, caressing their way up the Demon Queen's arms.

The reaction was almost instant. Shego moaned, her head lolling back as she squeezed tighter on Kim's fingers. "Wha..." The Demon Queen sighed out, her eyelids drooping to a close. "How are you...?"

Knock knock knock.

"Kimmie?" A feminine voice called out behind the door. Kim swore lightly under her breath, untangling her hands from the Demon Queen. Her eyes flickered from the door to Shego, her mouth opening and closing in panic as to what to do. "Kimmie? Can I come in?"

"Go!" Kim hissed, her hands flying to Shego's shoulders as she pushed the demon away from her. Shego's eyebrows furrowed as glared at Kim.

"The fuck, Princess?" Shego growled. "You're kicking me out after that? That's cold."

"Shego!" Kim's whisper grew frantic as she heard her mom's hand on the door knob.

"Better cross your legs, Kim." Shego hissed, her voice dripping with venom as she spat out the redhead's name. "You soaked through your jeans."

Kim's face flushed as her eyes shot down between her legs. Sure enough, a small but prominent wet spot shone through the denim. Cursing again, Kim quickly adjusted her position to hide the new discovery. "Shego, please-"

"Who are you talking to, Kimmie?" Kim's mom poked her head through the doorway, her eyes scanning the room. Kim held her breath as her mom's gaze fell over Shego... and continued to search the room.

Kim shot the demon a questioning look. Shego raised a black eyebrow, a smirk coming to her lips. She raised a single finger to her lips, giving Kim a shushing sign. Kim sighed in relief. "Nobody, mom. What's the sitch?"

Her mom looked confused for a short moment, before shrugging her daughters behavior off. Teens will teens. "I'm about to start dinner. You hungry?"

Kim gave an enthusiastic nod. "Starved."

"Okay, sweetie." Her mom gave her room one last suspicious sweep with her eyes. "It'll be ready in an hour."

Kim sighed loudly as her door once again clicked closed. She remained silent for a moment, straining her ears for the sounds of mother descending the stairs. Satisfied that her mother was no longer within earshot, she turned towards Shego. "How did you do that?"

"I'm magic." Shego deadpanned, her obvious annoyance displayed on her face. She absentmindedly examined her fingernails.

"Why didn't you tell me you could turn invisible?" Kim demanded.

"You never asked." Shego said, never taking her eyes off her hand.

"Are you mad at me?" Kim asked, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Of course not, Princess." Shego drawled. "I enjoy being told to leave after an orgasm. It's my favorite."

Kim's face turned almost as red as her hair. The warmth in her stomach quickly returned, and she pressed her thighs together tightly. "Y-you orgasmed?" She squeaked.

Shego looked at the obviously flustered girl, and her smirk slowly returned. "No, I didn't. I was proving a point." Shego chuckled as Kim's face fell.

"Oh." Kim managed, and she quickly moved from her spot on the carpet to her bed. Plopping down on her stomach, she buried her face in her pillow to hide her burning cheeks.

Kim felt a weight next to her on her bed, and her body stiffened. Her hands gripped at her sheets as she felt Shego slowly lower herself down on top of her. Her breath caught when she felt Shego's breasts firmly pressed to her back. "Did you...?" The question came out as a purr, the demon's hot breath tickling the shell of Kim's ear.

Kim shuddered. "N-no."

A hot tongue darted out over Kim's earlobe, causing the girl to gasp. "Too bad." Shego let out a husky chuckle before moving away from the flustered teen.

Kim sat up quickly, missing the contact. "Shego?"

"Yeah?" Shego lowered herself back down on the rug, sprawling down on her back. She stretched slowly, arching her back off the floor. She could feel the other girl's eyes rack over her body.

"Uhm, before... When we were, uh, practicing." Kim mumbled out, her eyes moving to her lap in embarrassment. "Why... why did that feel so... good?"

"Ah. The source of my power, believe It or not, comes from sexual energy." Shego explained with a smirk. She propped herself up on her forearms to look at the teen. "So when we tap into our bond, we tap into that power, and voila."

"Oh." Kim mustered. She shifted uncomfortably on her bed, the discomfort between her legs becoming a nuisance. "Are all demons like that?"

"No, Kimmie. You just got lucky with me."

"Oh." Kim repeated.

Shego stared at Kim for a moment, sizing her up. "Is that a problem?"

"Did it seem like a problem a moment ago?" The words escaped her before she could stop them. Her blush increased.

Shego smirked. Slowly, she raised herself off the floor, swaying her hips as she approached Kim's bed. Placing an arm down on either side of Kim, Shego slowly lowered herself down. Kim leaned back with a blush, allowing the Demon to guide her down until her back hit the mattress.

"Good." Shego breathed out, the huskiness in her voicing causing Kim to squirm underneath her. Kim gulped as Shego's face grew closer and closer. She could feel her hot breath on lips. Kim could almost taste her. Her eyelids fluttered closed and her breath hitched in anticipation.

"Kim! Dinner!"


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note-

Guys! You are all amazing! Thank you soooo much for all the love you've been sending me! Sorry about the semi-longish wait for this update!

Keep showin' me the love!

Part 7

Kim tugged on the collar of her sweater, jogging to keep up with the long legged demon in front of her. They had been running/fast walking for nearly an hour, with no apparent destination for as much as Kim could tell. "Shego, you still haven't told me where we are going."

"Back to that place." Shego replied, not slowing her fast walk down.

"What place?" Kim puffed.

"The place where you first summoned me."

"The park?" Kim asked, her voice confused. She paused for a moment, a small smile creeping on her face. "Awh, Shego! Do you have something romantic planned for us?"

"Romantic?" Shego stopped and turned to look towards the teen. She raised an eyebrow at the goofy look on Kim's face. "What's that?"

"Shego!" Kim huffed, stomping a foot on the ground. "I know full well you know what romance means! Don't even try to play dumb."

"It's just too easy to get you worked up." Shego chuckled. She turned away from Kim again, and quickly picked up her pace. "No, Princess. Nothing romantic. We are going to train."

"At the park?"

"Yes, at the park." Shego sighed. "Why do you always have to question me?"

"Why do you always try and keep me in the dark about things?" Kim countered.

"Why do you have to be so sassy?"

"Why do you have to be so... so frustrating!"

"Why do you have to be such a child?"

"Do you even know where the park is?" Kim asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course I do." Shego sniffed, squaring her shoulders. "It's over there." She jerked her head in a random direction.

"No, Shego." Kim laughed and puffed out her chest in victory. "It's over there." Kim pointed towards a large clearing.

"I knew that." Shego made a sharp turn in the direction Kim had pointed out. "I was just testing you."

Kim trotted behind Shego, still smiling. "So... training, huh? What does that entail?"

"We are going to fight some easy demons together." Shego said. "See how well we work together bonded."

"But Shego! We haven't even worked on being bonded together!" Kim cried. "How are we suppose to fight together when we don't know how?"

"We will figure it out." Shego shrugged.

"We should practice our bond more, first."

"You're just horny." Shego chuckled. Kim blushed.

"Can I at least have a kiss? You know, for good luck." Kim asked with a smile.

"I don't want you to get spoiled." Shego chuckled, stopping her walk. Turning around quickly, she planted a soft kiss to Kim's forehead.

"That's not fair. How are we suppose to fight these things if we don't... you know?"

"If you can't say it, you shouldn't be doing it." Shego chuckled, swaying her hips as she turned and walked away from Kim. She paused, and turned her torso as she slowly unzipped her cat suit. Kim's eyes followed the zipper down until it came to a stop right above Shego's breasts. The perfectly plump mounds underneath threatened to spill out. Kim gulped. "I can work with sexual tension."

Kim huffed, crossing her arms and pressing her thighs together to quell the heat. "Tease."

Shego chuckled, and continued to walk towards the park. "You coming, Princess?"

-S-C-E-N-E -

"Okay. So why are we at the park, exactly?" Kim asked, slumping onto a bench. The park was empty of both people and demons, the sun having set over an hour ago.

"Didn't we just go over this?" Shego sighed in frustration, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, and I get why we are here." Kim shoved her hands in her jacket pocket. "I'm asking why this park in particular."

"I like it here." Shego said with a shrug.

"Are you serious?" Kim deadpanned.

Shego responded again with a shrug. "Plus, it's wide open area. Good place for a fight."

"Someone could see us, though." Kim pointed out.

"Ugh would you just shut up?" Shego snapped, her hands on her hips. Her tail swished behind her angrily. "I'm gonna summon some demons. Would you at least try and look interested?"

Kim hopped to her feet, twisting her torso side to side to crack her back. She quickly dived into a few stretches. "Do we have to do anything special to get our bond going?"

"I don't think so." Shego watched the teen in mild amusement. "This is the first time I've done this, Pumpkin. Your guess is as good as mine."

Kim straightened up, a playful smile on her face. She furrowed her eyebrows in an attempt look serious. "Bond... on!" She shouted, punching a fist into her palm.

Shego chuckled. "You're so dumb."

"That's not very nice." Kim pouted. She kicked at an imaginary stone on the ground. "Aren't you gonna summon some demons?"

"Don't get your panties in a bundle. Sheesh." Shego turned away from Kim, and walked a few paces into a larger clearing. Holding her palm down in front of her, Shego closed her eyes. "Stay where you are, Kimmie."

Kim crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Shego continued to just stand there. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other in anticipation.

A small, green fire slowly began to rise from the ground in front of Shego. The small flames only rose a few inches from the ground, and remained contained to a small patch in front of the demon. Slowly, they crept outwards, tracing a large circle around Shego. Once the two ends of the circle met, the flames leapt up. Kim covered her eyes against the sudden brightness.

The flames doused themselves suddenly, and in their place stood five demons. All of them were small in stature, and each grotesque in their own unique way. Kim swallowed nervously. "Five?" Kim called out meekly. "Don't you think we should start with one?"

The Demons all turned to look at Kim, a sinister glint in their eyes. "No." Shego replied with growl. The group quickly turned their attention back to the demon queen. "One wouldn't prove anything. We need a small challenge."

"If you say so." Kim said nervously. "So what do we do?"

"We win." Shego purred, igniting a hand on fire.

As soon as the green flames engulfed Shego's hands, Kim's own became covered in the fire, mimicking the demon. Her eyes trailed curiously over the appendage, turning her hand over in front of her face. The flames leapt from her hand, to the ground in front of her, and quickly encircled her in a force field of green fire.

"Hey, Shego!" Kim called out happily. "Look how cool this is!" She placed a hand against the fiery barrier, and was pleased to find it was solid.

"Well at least I'll know you're safe." Shego said, giving the teen a look of approval. "Now. Let's get this party started."

Shego charged, punching the first demon that got in her way. The hit landed solidly, but the creature only skidded back a few feet. It shook it's head, before trotting back to meet the others. Shego halted her attack, and stared at her fist.

She felt weak. Even that little bit of movement left her feeling drained. She shot a glance back at Kim, who was watching excitedly from her ever growing barrier.

Shego swore. Kim was draining her energy too quickly in her excitement. "Kimmie, calm down!" Shego shouted.

"Huh?" Kim called back, confused.

The Demons took the opportunity to try for an attack. Sending out the biggest one, the group let out a please yelp as it connected a blow. Shego grunted and launched a fireball at it. It fizzled away on it's black chest.

"Kim, you're taking too much of my energy." Shego groaned out, her breaths already coming in short puffs. Her words clicked with Kim, causing the girl to freak out. The barrier surged upwards at the new emotions, growing larger in larger.

"I don't know how to stop." Kim panicked, her hands pounding against the rising barrier around her.

"You need to focus!" Shego shouted, her hands flying in front of her face to guard herself.

One after one, the demons charged at Shego, each taking swipes at her as they flew by. Shego flipped, dove and jumped out of the way as best as could. The flow of energy between two women weighed her down immensely.

"Get your head in the game, Princess!" Shego growled, sweat dripping down her chin. "These things wouldn't even make me bat an eye before!"

"I'm trying my best!" Kim swore, her eyes frantically searching the small horde for a weak spot. If she couldn't control the energy flow, maybe she could help Shego some other way.

"Try harder!" Shego gasped as one of the pudger demons launched itself at her, firmly planting it's horned head in her gut.

"Shego!" Kim called out, her heart sinking into her gut as she watched the Demon Queen sink to her knees. Coughing, Shego braced herself against the ground, tugging the embedded demon out of her torso.

"That's it!" Shego shouted, spitting blood from her mouth. Angrily, she turned towards Kim and shot her a glare. "I'm doing this by myself."

With a pained cry, Shego hurled a small fireball towards the fire barrier surrounding Kim. On impact, the fire instantly exploded outwards, leaving Kim dazed.

Kim dropped to the ground, her knees caving under the intense emptiness that crept into her chest. She felt nauseous. The feeling of Shego's energy was completely gone from her, leaving her empty.

Shego flared her arms, green fire engulfing them quickly. Wasting no time, she lobbed a few choice fireballs into the crowd. A few hisses and shrieks ran out, and the rest of the horde stopped their advance.

The Demons quickly glanced amongst themselves nervously, sensing the change in energy. They hesitated, before quickly lunging as a group.

Shego let out a loud grunt, and she flared out her hand. A large wave of green fire shot out, engulfing the group entirely. There were a chorus of screams and groans before the flames died out, and there was nothing left but ash.

Shego exhaled deeply, her hand moving to cover up her wound. She hissed in pain as she applied pressure to quell the bleeding. Her breaths came in hard pants, and she barely was capable of staggering over to Kim.

"Shego." Kim whispered out weakly, her eyes pleading at the Demon Queen. Shego just glared down at her silently.

Reaching down, Shego grabbed Kim by the collar and forcefully pressed their mouths together.

Pop!

Kim stumbled slightly as her feet made contact with her carpet. She clutched a hand against her heart, a small sob threatening to spill from her mouth at the overwhelming emptiness inside her. She needed the bond back.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the pained groan of the Demon Queen as she slumped weakly to the floor.

"S-Shego I'm so sorry." Kim whispered, wringing her hands together as she stared down at her rug. "You got hurt because of me and I-"

"Can it, Princess." Shego swore as she yanked the zipper down of her cat suit down to her stomach. Carefully she peeled it off her body, it pooled around her waist, exposing the two horn shaped holes in her stomach.

Kim gasped, her heart sinking as she watched a small trail of blood trickle down Shego's pale green stomach. Through her concern it didn't even register that the Demon was half naked. "Shego..." She whispered, biting back tears.

"I said can it." Shego grunted, probing her wounded abdomen to assess the damage. "You're just going to have to heal me."

"Heal you?" Kim asked, a single tear dripping down her cheek.

Shego grunted as she pressed a hand to her wound, and carefully made her way over to the teen. With her free hand, Shego grabbed Kim's chin with her thumb and fore finger. Kim held her breath for a moment, finally getting what Shego meant. A dark blush slowly crept it's way to her cheeks and she became aware of the half dressed state of the demon. Shego stared intently into olive eyes for just a heartbeat longer, before tilting Kim's head to the side.

Soft lips grazed over Kim's neck as fanged teeth grazed over her pulse point. Kim gasped at the electricity that shot through her body, her hands quickly tangling in black hair. The Demon's tongue darted out, hot and strong, dancing small circles over flushed skin.

With each kiss and each nibble, Kim could feel Shego's energy slowly creeping back into her body. The warm heat that she had grown so accustomed to rolling over her in waves, pooling gently in her abdomen.

Kim could almost see stars swimming through her vision as she gasped for breath. The sweet contact of the woman's mouth against her throat was almost too much for her. "I need more, Shego!" Kim groaned.

Shego growled at the teen before shoving her back roughly. Kim's back hit the cold wall, the air rushing right out of her lungs. Soon Shego was pressed flush against her, the heat of her body sending small shivers down Kim's spine. "You want more?"

Kim shivered as Shego ran the tip of her tail along her side, and up her shirt. It danced lightly against her stomach, making her skin prickle with goosebumps. She nodded meekly.

Kim's heart nearly burst as soft, black painted lips crashed heatedly into hers. Neither of them moved for a moment, too shocked at the waves of heat that flowed through them from the simple touch. Kim sighed out a small moan, which snapped the two women out of their dazes.

Mouths quickly danced against each other, as their tongues met heatedly. Kim's hands moved to run over Shego's bare chest, before palming each breasts. Shego let out a small moan as Kim's fingers flexed gently against them curiously. Shego swiftly slid her thigh between Kim's legs, her mind swimming as she felt the teen's wet heat against her leg.

Kim gasped at contact, her hips instinctively moving to grind against the pressure. Breaking the heated kiss, her mouth quickly attacked Shego's neck. Biting back another moan, Shego slipped her hands underneath Kim's shirt, tugging it up. Kim unlatched her mouth from the Demon's pulse just long enough to allow the article to be removed from her body, before diving back in.

Shego allowed the girl to explore her neck for a few more wonderful moments before tugging her back into another searing kiss. She ducked her head quickly, planting small kisses along Kim's jaw and down her neck. Kim panted hard, her fingers tangling tightly in raven locks as Shego's lips closed around her nipple.

"Oh, Shego!" She breathed, her head lolling back. Her hips pressed harder against the thigh between her leg, her steady rhythm against it picking up. She gasped as Shego's tongue flicked against the pink bud. "Oh god... Please. More." She pleaded.

Shego smirked against her breast.

Pop!

Kim blinked her eyes open, suddenly feeling very cold and alone. She scanned the room quickly for the Demon Queen, but she was no where in sight. Cursing loudly, Kim scooped her shirt up off the ground and flung herself onto her bed. Clutching her pillow to her face, Kim screamed as loud as could.

"Shego!"

-S-C-E-N-E -

Shego sat outside Kim's bedroom, perched on a thick tree branch, chuckling to herself as the teen continued to throw a tantrum. She watched her flail her arms around, pounding on her mattress, and throwing any stuffed animal she could get her hands on.

She trailed a hand over her stomach. The dual puncture wounds completely healed, not even a blemish in their place. The demon queen hummed in approval, before slipping her arms back into her cat suit, zipping it up.

There was a small pop next to her, and the branch dipped slightly under new weight. Shego glanced to her side in acknowledgement to her new guest.

Drakken stared into the window, his eyebrows furrowed. "I think you broke her."

Shego chuckled. "I think you might be right."

Drakken continued to stare for a moment longer before shaking his head. "Shego, I have some information for you."

"About my brothers?" Shego growled, her hands balling into fists.

"No." Drakken shook his head. He gave her an apprehensive glance. "It's about the bond you and this kid have."

"What did you find out?"

"Well..." Drakken gulped, tugging on the collar of his jacket nervously. "You're not going to like this..."

Author's note-

Next chapter is where the M rating starts!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note-

AGH! I'm so sorry about the huge wait! I have family visiting from Wisconsin, and with work I've been super busy. Luckily, though, it's given me plenty of time to come up with more and more ideas for this story. When I originally started, it was only going to be a 10 parter. Now it's looking to be a lot longer haha

Thank you for all the favorites/follows/reviews and private messages I've received! Keep them coming! I love talking to you all!

Reminder- this chapter is NSFW, and the smut is ehh in this chapter, a bit clumsy. It'll get better, promise.

Unrelated- my baby nephew is adorable.

Unrelated 2- babies are hard. :[

Part 8

Shego sighed softly, the noise muted by the softly playing television and the ramblings of the red headed teen sitting a few feet away from her. She placed a hand lightly over her churning stomach, her mind racing at the new information her lackey had given her the night before.

He couldn't be right. Shego tapped her stomach lightly, trying to quell the ever growing pit inside. She was nervous for nothing. Drakken was never the brightest tool in the shed, so he must've just misheard something.

However... he usually wasn't wrong.

"Shego, are you even listening?" Kim huffed, nudging the other woman with her foot under their shared blanket. The woman on the opposite end of the couch waved a hand at the redhead dismissively.

"Yeah, sure, Kimmie." Shego pulled the blanket more towards her, her eyes fixed on the TV.

"Then what was I saying?" Kim pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Something angst ridden, I'm sure." Shego shifted onto her side, pulling the blanket under her chin. Kim groaned loudly and tried to tug it back.

"Shego, I'm cold." Kim tugged again, but the blanket didn't budge. She puffed out her cheeks.

"I don't see how that's my problem." Shego yawned in fake boredom.

Kim sat upright, and turned to face the Demon Queen. "Shego..." She whispered, her face contorting into her best pout.

"Yeah, Kimmie- What are you are doing to your face?" Shego asked, bewildered, as she turned to face the teen.

"It's my puppy dog pout." Kim whined, placing her hands underneath her chin as she jutted her bottom lip out more. "I'm cold."

"Damnit, Kimmie." Shego crossed her arms and looked away. "It's not going to work."

Kim puffed out her cheeks, moving to try and get back into Shego's line of vision. Carefully, she crawled into the Demon's lap. Placing her hands on either side of Shego's face, she turned the pale woman back to her. Her breath caught as she met sorrowful emerald eyes. "Shego...?"

Shego gave a half smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Fancy meeting you here."

"What's wrong?" Kim whispered, her fingers trailing lightly down Shego's cheeks.

"Nothing, Princess." Shego placed her hands on Kim's hips. She tried for another smile, but it was as pitiful as the last. She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. "Just... just kiss me, Kim."

Kim's breath hitched in her throat. She took a moment, her eyes scanning the sad, pale green face. Her heart clenched at the sight. She caught Shego's chin between her thumb and forefinger and tilted it up to meet her face.

Their lips met gently, causing Kim to sigh gently at the touch. Her hand moved from Shego's chin to gently cup her cheek as their mouths moved slowly against each other's. Shego flicked her tongue quickly against Kim's bottom lip, using the teen's gasp to slip inside her mouth.

Kim moaned at the contact, her tongue quickly moving to meet the demon's. Her hands moved to tangle in black hair, jerking it back roughly. Shego grunted, the hands on Kim's hips moving to her ass, giving it a quick squeeze.

Pop!

"Ah..." Kim panted, her eyelids drooped as she lazily looked around her new surroundings. Kim was still straddling Shego's lap, but they were suddenly perched at the edge of the teen's bed. "How did we end up in my room?"

Shego kissed her way down Kim's neck, lightly nibbling on her collarbone. "You must've tapped into our bond." She flicked her tongue out, eliciting a small gasp. "You made me teleport us here."

"Good." Kim shakily moaned out, her fingers moving to tangle in raven locks. "I wouldn't want my parents to walk in on us like this."

"Like what?" Shego trailed her tongue up the side of Kim's neck. Her hands slid up the redhead's shirt, her fingertips playing with the freckled sides. She chuckled as she felt the skin tremor under her touch as she pulled the shirt over Kim's head.

Kim lifted her arms to help Shego remove her clothing, before quickly tugging Shego's head back to her neck. She shivered as she felt the demon's hot breath against her neck. "You know..." She blushed. "Having sex."

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, eh, Kimmie?" Shego chuckled, placing hot kisses down Kim's neck, and over her shoulders.

"What?" Kim furrowed her eyebrows, her mind suddenly snapping out of it's daze.

"We aren't going to have sex." Shego said, nonchalantly, her hands trailing up Kim's spine. She pulled back slightly when Kim did respond, and was shocked to find hurt, olive eyes staring down at her. Shego sighed, and moved to take Kim off her lap. "We've been over this, Princess."

"No!" Kim shouted angrily, her fingers locking behind Shego's neck. "You're not going to just tease me this time!"

"Princess, I'm just looking out for you." Shego sighed, trying to unclasp Kim from around her. "You're not ready for this."

"Says you!" Kim said, her eyebrows furrowing. She gave Shego a look of disbelief before climbing off her lap with a scoff.

"Princess..."

"No! You don't get to tell me I'm not ready!" Kim growled, her fists clenching. "God, Shego! Can't you tell how bad I want you? How-how wet you get me?" She looked away to try and hide the blush crawling on her cheeks. "Don't you want me, too?"

Shego's heart clenched at how small Kim's voice sounded at the question. "Shit. Kim, of course I want you." Shego reached out for Kim, who dodged her hand. "Kim, you affect me just as much as I do to you."

"Then why won't you have sex with me?" Kim wrapped her arms around her bare torso.

Shego sighed. "Because I wanted to make sure you knew what was happening. You don't have to do this, you know. You have a choice. We don't have to have sex for our bond to wor-"

"Lay down." Kim commanded, sternly. Shego gave her a shocked look as her body slowly lowered itself down on the teen's bed. Kim gulped nervously. Carefully, she crawled on top of the demon, straddling her hips. A deep blush crept it's way up her cheeks as her hand reached for the zipper to Shego's catsuit.

A hand caught her wrist. "Kim, are you sure...?" Shego whispered, her eyebrows furrowing at the slight tremor in the girl's hand. Kim met Shego's gaze bravely.

"Let go." The hand unclasped from around her. "Put both of your hands above your head." Shego obeyed.

Kim's hand once again began its trek, and this time found purchase on the zipper. Slowly, she tugged it down. Stopping at the bellybutton, Kim pried open the tight leather.

Kim blushed deeply as she stared down at Shego's large breasts, suddenly unsure of what to do. She hesitated, her hands frozen on the leather catsuit. Her eyes flickered between the two pale green mounds.

The fire in her abdomen urged her forward, her mouth enclosing around a dark green nipple. She gave it a light suck, and flicked her tongue quickly against the hardened peak.

The surprised gasp that the motion elicited from the Demon sparked Kim's arousal even farther, encouraging her to go on. Her hand quickly found the other mound, massaging it greedily as her mouth continued to tease the green nub.

Shego squirmed underneath the teasing Red head, her arms bound above her head by the command. She struggled against the invisible restraints, each flick of Kim's tongue against her breast weakening her resolve to get free. Her skin burned with the passion she could feel flowing from the teen mixing with her own desires, and her vision nearly turned white as she felt Kim's hand snake down her stomach, searching for her center.

Kim groaned in frustration as the tight leather of Shego's catsuit prevented her hand from finding it's treasure. "Shego." She groaned out, her hips grinding down on the Demon's in frustrated arousal. "Help me."

"Finally." Shego growled out, quickly flipping their positions so she was on top. Wasting no time, she shimmied out of the tight leather. Kim gulped, her pupils dilating in hunger as she stared at the naked demon.

"No panties?" Kim whispered as her eyes followed the smirking beauty crawling up her body.

"Never." Shego whispered into Kim's ear, the hot breath making her shiver. Shego captured Kim's lips in a passionate kiss, her hands snaking around to get rid of the teen's bra. Once the offending article was tossed aside, the Demon quickly began working Kim's flesh with her talented tongue. Licking and nipping at perky breasts, swirling around her bellybutton, teasing her waistline, Shego was driving Kim crazy. She gripped the sheets underneath her tightly, her eyes glazed over as she watched the raven haired beauty work her body.

Kim squeaked as her shorts and panties were yanked unceremoniously down her legs. Shego smirked at the blush it elicited from the redhead, and she slowly trailed her fingertips down past the girl's belly button, into soft red curls. Kim gasped as she felt Shego's hand dip between her legs, her fingers exploring her wetness. Shego captured her lips again, her fingers slowly massaging and rubbing the sensitive flesh.

Kim moaned loudly against the kiss, her hips bucking as Shego found her clit. The pleasure coursing through her body was hot as fire, and it made her head swim. She clung tightly to the demon, her fingernails trailing roughly down her back. "Oh god, Shego...!" She moaned, her head tilting back as Shego moved to trail hot, wet kisses down her neck, her fingers still rubbing slow circles into Kim's clit.

Kim pushed hard on Shego's shoulders, causing the woman to flip on her back as Kim quickly climbed on top of her. "I want to be on top." Kim panted with a smirk. The smirk faded, however, when Shego slipped a thigh between Kim's leg, pressing firmly against her core. Shego bit back a moan of her own as she felt Kim's wetness against her thigh, a spark of arousal coursing through her center.

Kim instictively ground her hips hard against Shego's thigh, her breath coming in pants. The friction and heat coming from the pale green skin was driving her crazy. Kim moaned loudly, finding a fast, steady rhythm, her hips seemingly moving of their own accord. Her head rolled forward onto Shego's large chest. "I... I can't stop."

Shego chuckled softly, her hands moving to lightly grasp Kim's hips. Pressing the teen down a little harder, she was rewarded with a pleased gasp. Leaning forward on her elbows, Shego trailed her tongue lightly over the shell of Kim's ear, before breathily purring, "So don't stop."

The words sent the fire inside Kim's abdomen ablaze. Squeezing her eyes tightly, she felt a light pressure begin to build in her lower stomach. Her hips ground roughly against the smooth thigh, and she could feel Shego watching her. She half opened her eyes, her lids heavy from pleasure, and locked her gaze with Emerald eyes. Shego smirked softly at her, and kissed her roughly. "Come for me, Kimmie." Shego purred, and that's all it took to bring Kim over the edge.

Kim moaned loudly, her vision turning white as she squeezed her eyes closed. Pleasure coursed through her body in waves, and she fought to keep herself upright. Gravity ended up winning that battle she plopped forward onto Shego's chest.

"Wow." Kim whispered, nuzzling her face into Shego's breasts. "That was... wow." She smiled up at the demon.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Princess." Shego smirked, hugging Kim gently to her chest.

"That's an understatement." Kim mumbled, closing her eyes happily.

Shego chuckled at her, playfully running her hands through the teen's hair. Her heart clenched at the sight of the tuckered out girl on top of her, and the Demon had to shake her head to keep those feelings down. Kim yawned.

"Go to sleep, Princess." Shego said, smiling affectionately down at Kim.

"But..." Kim pouted, trying to catch her breath. "I have to do you now."

"There will be plenty of time for that." Shego chuckled, planting a small kiss to Kim's sweaty forehead. "Rest for now, Princess."

Kim gave Shego a sleepy look before nodding. She rolled over onto her side, tugging Shego's arm around her. Snuggling her backside into Shego's front, Kim let out a yawn. "Hey Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"When this is all over, will you stay with me?" Kim turned her head to try and look at the demon's face.

Shego's breath hitched in her throat. "Sure, kiddo."

"Promise?" Kim yawned again, cuddling closer.

"... yeah."

Shego watched Kim's eyes drift closed, and her breathing soften. She almost didn't notice a small tear run down her own face. The heavy feeling that had been in her gut all day grew bigger, her heart slowly clenching.

"Dammit."


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note- I- well, this story- have over 100 followers. Over 100! In the grand scheme of everything it may not be a lot, or that big of deal, but damn. 100 people like this story. It's been viewed over 7000 times. Do you know how crazy that is for me?

Spoiler alert- it's pretty fuckin' crazy!

I'm super thankful for all the support I've gotten over this story. You guys are absolutely amazing. Please keep showin' me the love!

Ps- My new obsession is snapchat. Y'all should hit a girl up :] you can PM me your username (as long as you keep it classy.) I'll send you snaps of my doggy :]

Pps- this chapter is also NSFW

Part 9

"Fuck." Shego swore as her back hit the cold brick wall of the alleyway, a hot, desperate mouth attacking her neck. Kim fumbled with the demon's zipper, barely containing a whimper as she pressed herself hard against Shego.

"Please." Kim pleaded, her head lolling back as Shego scraped her teeth over her earlobe. "Off." She tugged the zipper, working her hands under the tight leather. "Now."

Shego chuckled and shimmied her shoulders out of her catsuit, and it pooled around her waist. Kim wasted no time covering the now exposed breasts with her hands, massaging greedily. "Kimmie..." Shego moaned softly as a pink tongue flicked her collar bone. "Kimmie we're in public."

Kim just grunted in frustration, her hand snaking it's way down the front of the loosened catsuit. Shego gave a small, surprised gasp as Kim's fingers slipped into slick folds, not wasting any time finding a quick rhythm.

Shego grasped Kim's shoulders tightly, her head hitting the wall behind her. Biting her lip, she suppressed a loud moan as Kim found her clit.

She could feel Kim's desperate need for her- almost like a hunger- and it caused her head to swim. She could feel her climax building with each flick of Kim's tongue on her breasts and each stroke of her clit. She cursed, slightly embarrassed at how fast the human could make her come, but nothing could reel her back as she crashed over the edge with a loud moan.

The waves of Shego's orgasm rocked through the pair, the bond between them amplifying the searing pleasure. Kim retracted her hand quickly from the front of Shego's catsuit and pulled the demon down for another heated kiss.

Pop!

The pair crashed into a carpeted wall, a movie playing loudly in the theater just a few feet away. Shego unlocked their lips for a moment to get a look at their new surroundings. Kim took the opportunity to shed herself of her shirt.

"You're getting the hang of this." Shego chuckled as the teen tossed her shirt to the side. Kim gave her a frustrated look. "We're still in public, though."

"This isn't where I wanted to go." She huffed, her hands tangling in raven locks. Kim tugged Shego's head down, until black painted lips closed around a pink nipple.

Shego rolled her tongue around the hardened nub, her fingers Squeezing and tweeting the other. "What if someone walks past?"

"You're magic, aren't you?" Kim gasped, pressing one of her hands hard against her mouth to muffle a moan. "Make us invisible or something."

Grabbing Kim by her rear, Shego hoisted her up. Kim wrapped her legs instinctively around Shego's waist as the Demon pressed her hard against the wall, her tongue feverishly exploring Kim's mouth. Kim moaned loudly at the new friction, and she ground her hips hard against Shego. Shego let out a small, surprised yelp as Kim bit down on her bottom lip. Hard.

Pop!

Shego tightened her grip on Kim's ass, her feet landing a little shakily on the tiled floor of an unknown restroom. Kim didn't break the kiss, her hips grinding into Shego's stomach with small moans escaping with every breath.

Kim squirmed against the demon queen, trying to squeeze her hand between them to undo her pants. With a grunt, pushed hard against Shego, causing the taller woman to drop her unceremoniously. Kim landed on her feet, stumbled slightly, and quickly tried to rid herself of her annoying bottoms.

"Aren't you a little above sex in a bathroom?" Shego chuckled, the realization of their new surrounding sinking it. Her eyes trailing over the teen's bare chest as Kim fumbled with the button.

"Shut up, and help me." Kim grumbled, frustrated with her pants.

Shego gave a soft growl as her arousal peaked once again, pressing Kim flush against the wall. Kim tilted her head up, greedily kissing the Demon Queen. Making quick work of the red head's pants button, Shego quickly slid them down long, fit legs. Following the fabric, Shego dropped to her knees.

Kim looked down at Shego with half lidded eyes, her breathing ragged as she watch the demon press hot kiss against her panties.

"Take off your suit." Kim moaned as Shego trailed her tongue over Kim's mound, the heat soaking through her panties. "I want to see you."

With a smirk, Shego rose from her knees in a fluid motion, picking Kim up with her. Kim let out a surprised yelp as her bare ass made contact with the cold porcelain of the bathroom sink. Bracing herself on the edge, her eyes greedily followed the remaining catsuit down pale green legs. Kim tried to bite back a moan, but failed as the Demon once against nestled herself between her thighs, a hot, skilled tongue slipping past her folds.

Shego smirked as Kim all but screamed out her name. The teen's fingers were grabbing at her hair as Shego worked the heated flesh, their bond all but crackling under the passion. She could feel the redhead's orgasm building, could feel the girl slowly losing control as Shego pushed her over the edge with a satisfied scream.

Kim leant back against the mirror behind her, her climax still crashing through her body as she gasped for breath. Shego made a trail of small kisses up the redhead's body, before pulling her into a sated kiss.

Pop!

The pair landed with a soft thud on Kim's bed, earning a small giggle from the pair. Kim wasted no time Snuggling up to the Demon Queen, their nakedness forgotten momentarily.

"So much for the movies." Kim slouched against Shego, the crisp, cold sheets underneath them strangely soothing.

"You owe me a raincheck." Shego chuckled, her eyes closing in satisfied exhaustion. Kim hummed in agreement.

"We have plenty of time." Kim yawned, Snuggling into the Demon's chest. "All the time in the world."

Shego felt her body stiffen at the words, the forgotten ache in her chest giving a distinct ping to her heart. "Yeah. Time."

Kim opened her eyes sleepily, moving up Shego's body to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "What do you want to do?"

"Now?" Shego smiled at the affectionate gesture, her hand moving to Kim's back, stroking up and down her spine.

"No. Once this is all over."

Shego closed her eyes, and let out a small sigh. "I don't know, Princess. I don't know a lot about the human world."

"I'll teach you." Kim whispered, matter of factly. She gave the demon one more small kiss before settling her head back onto her bare chest. She yawned once more, her exhaustion finally settling in. "Goodnight, Shego."

"Goodnight, Princess."

-S-C-E-N-E-

Shego slumped her body down onto a wooden bench, the chill seeping through her cotton sweatpants. She shivered slightly, cold being a new feeling to her, and she wrapped her arms tightly around her torso. Kim's clothes didn't quite fit her, even the larger sizes she could find in the girl's closet. The hoodie pulled across her chest, the sweats against her hips. It wasn't the same as her catsuit, she mused, but in their passionate haze they forgot to gather up their clothes.

The park was empty, as it usually was this time of night. The breeze was constant and cold, and Shego noticed her breaths came out in slight, visible puffs. She gave herself an amused smile.

"It's weird seeing you without the brat." Drakken appeared in front of Shego, his hands stuffed in his lab coat pockets. He cocked an eyebrow at Shego's attire, but the glare he received told him not to question it.

"I needed some space." Shego shrugged, leaning back in the bench. "I needed to think."

Drakken nodded, and took a seat next to the Demon Queen. A silence fell over the pair, causing the blue man to shift uncomfortably.

"... You're sure?" Shego broke the pause, her well manicured nails drumming across the armrest anxiously.

"Yes." Drakken answered simply, his gaze dropping to the ground.

"What about Kimmie?" Shego whispered, choking back any emotions boiling to the surface.

"Shego, she's just a kid." Drakken gave her a sideways glance, obvious scrutiny in his eyes. "A human kid. Why do you care about what happens to her?"

"I just do." Shego retorted.

"I get your attached. She does vaguely resemble a puppy." Drakken kicked at the ground. "But you're the Demon Queen. You really should be more responsible."

"Answer my question." Shego snapped.

Drakken heaved a loud, exaggerated sigh. "She should be fine. The research I've conducted has shown that the human does remain alive, albeit slightly... improved."

"Improved?"

"Heightened powers, greater strength, longer life." Drakken rattled off, counting with his fingers. Shego let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "But Shego. These were all bonds with lower demons. Nothing has ever been done between a mortal and a demon of your caliber..."

"Are you saying that it could be dangerous for her?" Shego stood up, suddenly unable to remain sitting. She began to pace in front of the bench.

"No." Drakken followed Shego with his eyes. "I'm saying you could make her into something we've never seen before. Shego, who knows how a mortal could handle power like that?"

"We'll just have to watch her."

"Shego." Drakken whined. "You know you're not going to be-"

"You, then." Shego stopped her pacing, her face determined. "You watch over her."

"But Shego!" Drakken gasped, his face mortified.

"Promise me!" Shego growled. She jabbed a finger into Drakken's chest. "Promise me, dammit. As your Queen, I command you to watch over her."

Drakken whimpered, slinking farther back into the bench. "I promise!"

"Good." Shego ran her fingers through her hair, all her energy seeming to drain from her body. She slumped back down onto the bench, exhausted.

"Shego..." Drakken began carefully, wringing his tiny hands together. "What are we going to do? You know... When it kills you?"

"I don't know." Shego answered simply, truthfully. She allowed her head to loll back, and looked up at the night sky. The weight in her heart moved to settle in her stomach, the reality of the situation sinking in.

"Just don't tell Kimmie."


End file.
